Saviors
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Hotch and Rossi must call in for help when the team is kidnapped. CHARACTER DEATH please r&r!
1. Destruction

Saviors- Chapter 1

Destruction

"........this plot wouldnt leave me alone, so here it is!"

'Reid? Why won't you save me? Reid?' the child asked.

'Who....who are you?' Reid asked, his voice trembling.

'You already know.'

'No...no I don't. Please just tell me.' Reid begged.

'Silly- my name is Spencer. Bu you already knew that.'

Reid suddenly realized that the boy was himself- but 15 years younger. But he couldn't figure out why he needed to be saved, or how this was happening. Without warning, Spencer walked towards Reid, and stroked his left cheek.

As soon as the boy's fingers touched Reid's cheek,he remembered. The horrible thoughts of what had happened to him 15 years ago flooded his mind. Reid cried out in the pain of the repressed memories,and collasped onto the floor.

'NO! STOP IT! PLEASE, HE'S JUST A LITTLE BOY!' Reid shouted. 'NO!'

'Reid, why won't you save me?' the little boy asked as Reid watched what horrible things the man who appeared as if by magic did to him.

'NO!!!!!!!!!!!!' he shouted as the man raised the knife to Spencer's small arm........

"Reid! Reid!" Hotch shouted as he shook Reid. "Reid, wake up!" Reid jolted up, gasping as he recovered himself from what appeared to be another nightmare.

Reid looked around him. He was in the conference room with the round table, which held all their case briefings from BAU's team of expert profilers (which Reid belonged to) were all looking at him with concern. He had never fallen to sleep before like this, and certainly had never screamed out 'NO!' in his sleep before, either.'

"Reid? Are you alright man?" Morgan asked. He had been the closest one to Reid at the moment, so he gently squeezd his young collegue's shoulder.

"Um......." Reid sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair, and started staring at the ground. "I-I'm not so sure anymore.'' he admiited.

"You know you can talk to us Kid.'' Morgan said.

"Yeah, I know. But thi-this is something I need to figure out on my own.'' he mumbled, hoping they hadn't just heard him.

"And what exactly is this?" Hotch asked. "You just said this was something you'd rather figure out on your own. Does that mean this has happened before,Reid?"

'Crap.' Reid thought. 'Me and my big moth.'

"Um........... yes. This has been happening for a while now, acually. I-I can't really explain things right now, but...um.....do you think it would be alright if I took some time off? Maybe visit my mom at Bennington?" Reid asked.

Hotch was shocked by Reid's quesiton. Reid didn't normally ask for time off, which meant that there had to be something wrong. And he was acting suspicous. He knew Reid wasn't teliing him the whole truth.

"Sure,Reid. I think some time off would be best. And your mom always likes it when you come to visit. '' He turned around to face JJ. ''Go ahead and start the briefing. Reid and I will just step into my office to discuss matters further." he said.

"Okay. Sure, we will fill you in on the jet." JJ said. Reid and Hotch walked out the door......

Hotch's Office.

"Reid, what's going on?" Hotch asked.

" I guess I just haven't been sleeping well, and need to step away for a week or two.'' Reid repsonded weakly.

"Enough guessing. Tell me the truth." he said sternly.

Reid realized there was no way of keeping this a secret any longer. He had no choice but to tell them. "I've been having these.....nightmares.....about myself as a child. And my father? He would, um, find new ways to.....hurt me." Reid said. He tried to make his voice sound strong; as if the dreams meant nothing to him.

"What do you mean 'hurt'?" Hotch asked. He heard Reid's voice crack as he confessed about the nightmares, and he was begining to think that there was more to the story than what Reid wa letting on.

"He-he would hurt me........with knives, or-or whatever else he-he could find." he choked out. He stared down at the floor, letting his hair cover his face.

"Reid, did.........did this actually happen?" Hotch realized what Reid had meant when he hid his face, and the no answer he got after his question let Hotcdh know he as right. Reid had been an abused child.

"Reid, answer me." he demanded, but gently.

Reid looked up, a single tear drop in his eye. "Yes." he whispered.

Reid looked down again, so did Hotch. Silence crept into the air until Hotch finally spoke up. "How long do you need?" he asked.

"A week would be fne." he mumbled. Hotch wrote something down, and gave it to Reid.

"I don't want to see you back int his office for another two weeks." he said. "Go home."

Reid nodded, and left the office........

Conference Room

Hotch came back in the conference room just as JJ finished talking. "BE on the jet in five." he annonced as the team walked out the room.

Morgan stopped walking once he was next to Hotch,though. ''Is he alright?" he asked.. Hotch looked at Morgan, thinking of what to say. "Let's hope so." he mimbled as he left the room. Morgan had heard him, and sighed, truely concerned that one day they would lose Reid forever......

BAU Lady's Room

Emily Printiss and Jennifer Jaurea walked into the bathroom together to put their hair up in a pony tail, knowing the chance of getting to shower in the next 24 hours would be fairly slim. They made light conversation as they searched their purses for their pony tail holders, or, in Printiss' case, a rubber band.

As Prinitss pulled her hair up, she griminced. "Ugh, do you smell that?" she asked.

JJ sniffed the air. "Ew, what is that?" she said as she turned around to face Printiss.

"I have no idea........." she turned around, and noticed there was smoke coming from the air vent. "JJ, what is that?" she pointed to the vent.

"What appears to be the source of the smell......'' her voice stopped, as she grew light-headed. She gripped the wall for sppoert, but still fell. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she could barely see.

"Printiss?" JJ coughed out. But she couldn't see or hear her. The last thing she saw was a man dragging something towards her.......

BAU Jet Take-Off (a/n- sorry, dont know technical term!)

Morgan had been the first one to arrive at the jet. He decided to take advantage of that, and pulled out his phone. He tried to get a signal, but he suddnely started feeling dizzy. He dropped his phone, and fell to his knees. He felt hands cover his mouth, but couldn't stop the attacker......

Garcia's Office

"No!" she shouted angerly at his computer. "Why? What did I deserve to lose you dar solitare game?" she cried out to it. Angerly, she accepted defeat, and closed her labtop. She looked at all her figurines and fuzzy pink pens, reminding herself to smile.

Garcia's stomach growled, so she reached for a candy bar. Just as she moved her arm, she cried out in pain. Her head suddenly hurt horribly. She put her head on her desk, and, before she knew it, was asleep. Although she was unconscious, she could still feel the cold hand of a stranger grab the back of her throat......

Reid's Apartment

Reid sat on his bed, and tried his best not to think about the nightmares. He tried to focus his thoughts on positive things, but was unsucessful. It always came back to the dreams, and all Reid wanted to do was push the dreams away.

He sighed, and decided to get a glass of water. He tiredly got up from the laying position he was in on his bed, and ealked to his small kitchen.

To Reid's surprise,he wasn't alone in his kitchen. A man wearing a ski mask in all black sat on his marble conter. efore Reid could react, the sranger was beside Reid, and pinning him by his throat against the wall. "I had special orders as to how to take you. Boss told me to make sure you were conscious, and that were awake when she sees you. She told me you were something special, unlike the others.'' he said, his voice sounding muffled.

"Now, we're going to silently walk out this room, and we're not goint attract any attention. And if you do? This bullet goes throught your head.''

"............ok, i hope that didn't suck. and im so sorry 2 my LC fans- updates will most likely be in the summer, or hopefully sooner!! please r&r!!!"


	2. The Captives

Saviors- Chapter 2

The Captives

"…………..yay!!! chapter 2!!!! Please r&r! ty 4 my faithful reviewers!"

Reid's head spun, and he had no idea where in the world he was. The room was dark, and it took him a moment to recall the events of the night before. He looked around the room, but it was still too dark. He wondered if his captive knew he was awake, and why he had been taken.

But he didn't have to wonder much longer. Soon, the lights were turned on, and his captive was standing next to him.

The room was small, and the walls were made of stainless steel. The ground was covered in oddly shaped grey tiles, and the room was absolutely hideous. He had a feeling that his captive had bad intentions for him.

"Good morning, Dr. Reid. How are you this morning?" a man with a middle-western accent asked. He was about 5''8, and was lean. He had little muscles, and was not very intimidating.

"May I ask why I am here?" Reid questioned. He had a feeling that this man was only working for the person in charge of this charade.

"Yes, you may. But I fear I cannot tell you why. I have been hired to kidnap you, and nothing more. She said that she would prefer to share that information with you herself.

"May I say, she does have exquisite taste in men." He smiled. "I wonder what she plans to do with the others." The man said.

This surprised Reid. There were others? Who else was here? "What others?" he asked.

The man smiled. "Forgive me. I have already said too much." The man's cell phone started ringing, and he did not hesitate to answer it.

"Hello………yes………certainly……..of course, as you wish.'' He hung up. The man smiled at Reid, and walked closer to him. "You are a very lucky man, Dr. Reid." He whispered. With that, the man left, and in his place, a woman appeared. Reid was sure they had actually both walked in the room at one point, but he must have missed it., because it seemed to him as though the woman had appeared out of nowhere.

She smiled at Reid, and walked to him. "Hello, Spencer. I have been waiting for you a long time now. I always knew you were very special, but my father didn't believe me." She smiled. Her accent was similar to the one of the other man, but was a bit thicker. She sighed, and came very close to Reid. She kept walking closer to Reid, but every time she did, Reid would back up. Reid was soon against the wall, and had nowhere to turn to. He was trapped amongst her.

She pressed her body onto his, and stroked his cheek. With her other hand, she pressed him against the wall.

"I do rather like you, Dr. Reid. Please, don't make me harm you any more than I have to." She whispered in his ear.

She let him go, and started pacing the room. "I'm assuming you want to know what you are doing here." She asked.

Reid looked curiously at her. "Yes." He said. He didn't like how close she had gotten to him, and feared she would do it again. Maybe even more next time.

"I like the sound of you voice. It's gentle, but yet brave." She said.

"But that's not why you are here. My father, unfortunately, was killed by one of your own. The BAU. Maybe you know him?" she asked.

"Who?" he asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"His name is David Rossi. And I'm assuming by the look on your face, you know him?"

"Yes, Rossi's one of the—" she cut him off.

"Yes, one of the BAU leaders." She turned around to face Reid. "I never did like him.

"But anyways, he killed my father. In case you haven't realized, my family takes that very seriously."

"Is that what this is about? Revenge?" Reid asked, trying to buy himself time to think this whole situation through.

"Why yes it is! You were always smart, Dr. Reid. I knew you would figure it out.

"And the others, you ask? You know them very well. The rest of you team, except for Rossi and Hotch. Ah, they were so easy to get, too! Except for you, Dr. Reid." She once again walked up to Reid.

"My plan is to kidnap the team that helped put my father in jail, and kill one of them. I will determine who to kill by putting each member through a series of….. oh, torture is such a nasty word, let's say trials.

"I have someone on the inside of the BAU to profile Rossi and Hotch when they watch the tape of the trials. And the member who they react most troubled to see, will be the one I kill. You see, my plan is to make him feel the pain I felt of losing someone you love, and what better why than to do so than hurt people close to home for him?" she smiled, and then sighed.

"I just hope that it won't be you." She tucked a strand of his hair away from his face, and then stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave you now. I must tell the others. Good bye, Spencer."

With that, Reid was left alone in the small room, pondering about the idea of one of his team members dead………

Alice Podella made her rounds to the other BAU members, JJ, Garcia, Morgan, and Prentiss. They had all reacted differently- JJ with confusion, Garcia with horror, Morgan acting strongly, much like Reid, and Prentiss with a mixture of strength and what appeared to be understanding of the situation.

Alice finally came back to her small office, which she shared with her brother, Alec. They were both out for revenge against Rossi, and had both agreed that kidnapping the team was the best way of doing so. If she had one regret on her decision, it was that she wouldn't be there to see the look on Rossi's face when he got the letter her brother had written for the BAU….

BAU Headquarters

Aaron Hotchner had been waiting for over two hours for his team to arrive. He had found it suspicious that they all weren't here yet, but dismissed it as they all went drinking the night before, which they had been doing very often lately. As he waited for the team to arrive, he thought about his team.

Jennifer "JJ" Jaurea was now the mother of a beautiful baby boy. She was strong, and a great liaison. He never doubted for a moment that this job was perfect for her.

Penelope Garcia was their preppy, good-spirited computer expert. She was faced with evil, gory things everyday, and filled her office with bright things to remind herself to smile, and had a tendency of bringing joy to the rest of the team, too.

Derek Morgan was always a bit of a….well, not alpha-male, but more like strong-headed. He had always been a good friend, even if he his teasing didn't seem playful at times.

Emily Prentiss compartmentalized well, and was a great addition to the team. Although at times he knew that she didn't feel like part of the team, Hotch knew that his team accepted her at once. She was a natural-born profiler, and this job was great for her.

Dr. Spencer Reid was a very unique character. He was a brilliant child prodigy who was one of the best profilers he had ever known. Although he was very smart, he only used his brilliance as a shield. He had never been taught how to deal with his emotions, and, although he would never admit it, was very vulnerable right now. The BAU team was very protected of him, and he seemed to be a danger-magnet at times. Out of all the people on the team, Reid had to have had the most danger happen to him.

"Hotch!" David Rossi yelled. "Get down here now!"

Worried, Hotch obliged. He ran down the stairway to the pen room of the building. Rossi pointed to the letter that was attached to SSA Reid's desk. Hotch read the letter with dismay:

Rossi,

I have your team members- JJ, Garcia, Morgan, Prentiss, and Reid. One will not survive, I fear. I will contact you with more information at a later time. I do not regret anything I am about to do. And I WILL show no mercy.

June 5th, 2001

"Rossi, do you have ANY idea who this is?!" Hotch yelled.

"I don't know who the hell this guy is. Trust me, he probably would be dead by now if I knew who he was."

"Or if its even a he." Hotch mumbled.

"What do we do now? We're short five men, and we sure as hell won't be able to figure this out on our own- we're too close to this case." Rossi asked.

"We call in help" Hotch answered as he pulled out his phone.

"Like who?"

"Gideon."

"………ta-da! Chap 2!!! Lol updates r gonna be way less frequent after this, just a warning!!!! I hope this didn't suck! Please R&R!"


	3. BackUp

Savoirs- Chapter 3

Back-Up

"......yay!!! an update!!! please r&r!!!!!"

"We call in help" Hotch answered as he pulled out his phone.

"Like who?"

"Gideon."

Hotch waited patiently for Gideon to aswer his phone, and ignored Rossi's attempts to stop him. He didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to. There was no other choice.

"Gideon here." he finally answered.

"Gideon, it's Hotch. We have a problem." he said.

"Hotch, I'm sure you can deal with it youself. If you don't mind-" Hotch cut him off.

"The team's been kidnapped. All of them. Rossi's here with me at the BAU, and the note says that one of them won't survive. We need your help, Gideon. Without you, we might lose another team member." Hotch quickly explained. Gideon didn't sound too happy to hear from him, but he wasn't gonig to let Gideon run away again. The team needed him, and he'd be damned if he was going to let Gideon get away from them again. He wasn't going to let him run off this time.

After a moment of silence on the other end, Gideon sighed. "Where did you find the note?" he asked.

"On Reid's desk. It had a date on it, too. It said, "June 5th, 2001." Hotch said.

"I'm on my way. Just...." Gideon sighed. "I'll be there soon." he mumbled**.**

"Thanks, Gideon. We need all the help we can get right now." Hotch said. There was a dial tone on the other end of the phone. Hotch wished that Gideon would have a better attitude about the situation, and act like he cared about the situation at all. But he knew otherwise. Hotch realized a long time ago that Gideon would never be the profler he once was.

"Is he coming?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, but he didn't sound to happy about it." Hotch mumbled.

"Hotch, you're not even happy about this. Why in the world would you be?" Rossi smirked.

"You know what I meant, Rossi. He didn't even want to come here. He sounded like he didn't even care that one of our team members might die." Hotch explained.

Rossi sighed. "From what I heard about Gideon, he wanted to leave this job for a while. And the way he left? Just leaving a letter addresssed Spencer? That was a bit out of line. To just leave like that with no notice and not telling anyone? That doesn't sound like a person who honestly gives a damn about this job, Hotch." Rossi pressed.

Hotch sighed, not wanting to accept the truth of Rossi's words. But he knew he was right- Gideon left on his own terms, and he understood there was no turning back from that.

"Well, I guess we should start looking into that date as long as we have to wait for Gideon." Rossi prompted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just don't know what I'll do if we lose one of them." Hotch said.

"You and me both." Rossi mumbled. Hotch and Rossi walked through the BAU headquaters, both of the men dreading the task of saving their latest victims- their own team.....

Alice and Alec Pondella

Reid had fallen to sleep, and had been woken up by another nightmare. His child self had once again pleaded for help, and he was once again confused. He wondered if they had heard him screaming in his sleep, or if they had been busy planning one of his team member's murder. He shook his head, and tried to block out thoughts like that.

His thoughts were interurpted at the sound of dainty footsteps outside the door. The woman who had visited him last night was once again back in the room with him. She carried a tray of food which held an apple, a muffin, some water, and a piece of toast. The tray made Reid realize that what she had said the following night was true- if they planned to kill all of the BAU members, they wouldn't have bothered to feed them. 'Well, at least I don't have to worry about dying from malnutrition.' he thought.

The woman smiled, and she placed the tray on the floor."Hello, Dr. Reid. I presume you slept well last night?" she asked.

Reid knew that if she told him the truth, she might go on and try to confort him as he feared she would from the events of last night, so he decided to lie. "I slept fine.'' he mumbled. This made her smile.

"That's good to hear, Dr. Reid." she replied. She sat on the floor next to him, and brought the red cup of water to his lips. "You really should drink, I would hate for you to get dehydrated." she said.

She forced the liquid into his mouth, and he swallowed to prevent himself from drowning. She ran her fingers through his hair, as if she was waiting for something to happen. Reid soon realized what she was waiting for when he suddenly felt dizzy.

"Shh...Dr. Reid. It's okay. This will all be over soon." Reid felt his strength evaperate, and his eyes droop.

The man from before entered the room again, and brought various items with him. He couldn't tell what exactly they were, but had a feeling that he wouldn't like what they were going to be used for.

"This may sting a little, but I promise you that it will be over with soon." she soothed. Suddenly, Reid heard a very loud slap hit himan skin, and he screamed out in pain....

BAU Headquarters

Jason Gideon had arrived an hour after Hotch had made the phone call. No one in the office looked too happy at the moment, and an air of gloom filled the building. Hotch and Gideon didn't exchange any words until they were in the briefing room.

"Do we know if they're being hurt?" Gideon asked, meeting his replacement's eyes.

"No, all we know is that this is for revenge, and that one of our member's might be at risk of being killed." Rossi said.

"You said there was a date on the note. Do you know what that date represents?" Gideon questioned.

This time, Hotch answered. "No, We've been searching, but nothing's come up. I'm assuming that it has something to do with a case that Rossi was on, and someone was killed. If this is for revenge, the chances of finding this guy have just gotten slimmer." Hotch said.

"Hotch is right. We need to find the importance of this date, and where the UnSub is most likely keeping the team." Gideon agreed.

"Actually, I think we should try to track down where the letter came from, and who delivered it first. If we know where it came from, we can narrow down the location of our team." Rossi said.

"That's a good idea. One of us can try to find where the letter came from, one can find the importance of that date, and the other can try to find out where the UnSub is most likely keeping them." Gideon said.

"And how exactly do we go about doing that without knowing who the UnSub is?" Rossi questioned. He didn't appreciate how Gideon was taking charge after what he had done to this team- tearing them apart even more by leaving suddenly.

"By finding out why the date is important." he answered.

Rossi was about to undermine him, but Hotch stopped the fight. "Look, our team is in danger. I called you in to help us. And that's exactly what we'll do. Rossi will try to trace the letter back, and Gideon and myself will try to find the importance of this date. Fighting over this isn'thelping anyone.." Hotch walked out the door, and left Gideon and Rossi in his tracks.

"Hey, Gideon?" Rossi said as soon as Hotch was out of hearing range.

"Yeah?" Gideon answered.

"I don't appreiciate what you did to this team. You left them when Prentiss resigned, Hotch was dealing with a divorce, and Reid was going through a tough time. You abandaned this team when they needed you the most. Now, if you plan on doing that again, I would suggest you back out of this now, because I'm not going to let you get away with it again." Rossi warned.

Gideon smiled, and looked straight into Rossi's eyes. "I know that I made a mistake by leaving this team when I did. But if I had the chance to do it over again? I wouldn't. I finally got my life back, and my profiling skills and ability to do this job was affecting this team. I'm no longer what this team needs. You were what this team needed, and you're what this team needs now. Yes, I am so sorry for leaving Reid like that, and I know I should've called to check up on him, but I wasn't so sure if that would be the best thing to do. Why would I come back into his life, just to leave him again? It would only hurt him more, and I'm sick of hurting him." Gideon explained. "And what you just said to me? That proves I made the right choice. You care about this team now- hell, it's hard not to! The BAU has always been its own family, and like all familes, it grew. It grew out of me, and I grew out of it. Leaving was the best thing I could do to restore order in this place."

Rossi smile too. He had never thought of the team that way before, but he realized Gideon was right. Rossi wondered if he would have done the same thing Gideon did, but couldn't find the answer. "What do you think would have happened if you stayed?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know, but that's irrelavant. I didn't stay, and we don't have time right now for 'what ifs'. This team needs us now." he answered. With that, both men walked out the door.....

Hotch walked down the BAU hallways, on his way to his office. He hoped that leaving them in the room together was the right thing to do, and prayed they would get along. His thoughts were interurpted, though, when a secretary gave him a package she said she was told was urgent. Hotch thanked the woman, and opened the manilla envelope. It was a disc that had writing on it. He read the Sharpee- written message carefully:

If I were you, I would watch this now.

That was all it simply said. Hotch whipped out his cell phone, and called Rossi.

"Rossi, get down here now. And bring Gideon. We got a disc."

"Of what?" Rossi asked.

"I have no idea." With that, he hung up, and went to the briefing room. Rossi and Gideon came shortly after. Hotch put the disc in, and grimiaced at its contents.....

He dressed in a suit and black tie, and carefully watched for a reaction. He was hidden in the best spot, where no one would get suspicious- in plain sight. He turned the camera in his glasses on, and watched the tortured expressions on Hotch and Rossi's faces. He profiled them throughtout the viewing of the abuse that had done to their team members, and smiled when he got the answer he was looking for. He took out his cell phone, and called Alice.

"I know who to kill." he started. He explained the looks of horror and fear on their faces, and he could pratically hear her grinning.

"Who is it?" she asked. He answered her question with amusement, and she didn't seem shocked at all.

"I had a feeling they would be." she answered. "You're work is done here. Come back."

He hung up, and made his way out of the BAU.......

Elle Greenway looked around the office as she took off her wig and mustache. She took off her oversized suitcoat and the "fat suit" she was wearing, and flippeed her hair as she removed the glasses. Once she was contacted by Alice with her plan for revenge, she immediately accepted the offer. She had never met Rossi before, but was sure if was working for the BAU, he couldn't be a great guy.

Finally, Alice showed up. "Well done, Greenway." she praised.

Elle smiled. "I haven't been in that office in years, and nothing's changed. I always hated that place, and now I finally get to help destroy it. For that oppertunity, I must thank you." she promted.

Alice smirked, and drew her gun. "I wouldn't thank me quite yet." She pointed the gun at her. "I'm not making the same mistake my father did. There's no way I'm leaving any witnesses this time to squeal on me." She pulled the trigger,and walked toward Elle. She kneeled down next to her ear, and started whispering.

"I really did like you- it's nothing personal, really. Good bye, Agent Greenway." With that, she walked out of the room, never looking back once.

Now, the game had truely started.....

".....omg! did u see THAT one coming?! and am i the only one whos curious about what rossi thinks of gideon? lol sorry, but i think i spelled greenway wrong...... please r&r!"


	4. Damage

Damage

"...........chapter 4! yay!!! please r&r!"

"Spencer? Why won't you save me?" Reid's child form asked.

"How can I save you?" Reid asked unsteadily. Suddenly, the little boy did something he had never done in his previous dreams of him- he told Reid what he needed to do.

"By waking up, and saving them." Reid gave Spencer a puzzled looked.

"Save who?" Reid asked, although he was afraid of the answer.

"The others........" And then Reid jolted awake. He gasped for air, and blinked his eyes open.

"Good morning, Dr. Reid. Another nightmare?" Alice asked. Reid looked at her, but didn't answer. He wasn't sure how he should answer- afraid of how she might react. "May I ask you a question?'' she pressed. Reid nodded his head yes, but soon realized that was a mistake. He didn't know what she wanted, and he didn't even know if he could answer it.

"If you could save two of your teammates, who would youu save?" Alice asked. Reid regretted nodding his head now- he had been in this situation before. 'Chose one of your team members to die.' he recalled Tobais' words. "Answer me, Dr. Reid, or I'll kill all of them. But- as you already know, I'm only planning on killing one. All you will be doing is deciding which ones will be safe first." she reassured after realizing Reid's fears. She gently stroked his cheek, and he shivered at her touch. "I....I don't like to be touched Reid stuttered.

"As do I hate to be kept waiting. Please answer me." she responded.

Reid thought about his teammates, and decided that he should let the two with the least field experience go. That would be between JJ, Garcia, and Prentiss. JJ had had some experience, but she had a baby now, and Reid didn't know what he would do if he was the reason for his godson to lose his mother. Garcia had absolutely no field experience, as she was a computer tech goddess. And though Prentiss was the newest member, she was strong, and could handle the abuse, as she had proven with Cyrus, and in Georgia when he was kidnapped, and kept her emotions under control, and stayed calm. Reid made his decision - Garcia and JJ.

"Jenfier Ja-Jaurea, an-and Penelope Garc-cia." Reid suddenly felt very cold, and kept shivering as he talked.

Alice smiled, and toyed with Reid's hair. "Good choices- they seem like the weakest. And I heard that JJ has a baby now." she added. She let go of Reid's hair, and let her hand slide down his bare arms. Reid shivered even more,and realized that he shouldn't had told her he didn't like being touched. He had just given her another way to torture him......

BAU Quantico

"DAMN IT!" Rossi yelled as he stormed out the room. Hotch followed behind him quickly.

"We can't let this happen to them again! How many times have their lives been endangered! Damn it Hotch! You should be more upset about this than I am! Hell, you were there when Reid got kidnapped! You had to watch him be tortured at the hands of a madman!"

"Do you think I'm not upset? Do you think I don't give a damn that some one is trying to torture this team again? I have to keep calm, because if both of us went storming

around the building that wouldn't solve anything! We have to think this through with a straight mind! And they most likely have ears on the inside!" Hotch explained in a calm manner,although at times he had yelled.

"Hey!" Gideon yelled as he traveled down the hall, towards Rossi and Hotch. "I understand you're upset, but it's crucial we stay calm." he said when he reached them.

"Yeah, I understand. I screwed up- can we move on now?" Rossi snapped.

"We need to continue what we were doing, and then we'll go from there." Gideon said. With that, Rossi walked out, and towards the BAU's SUVs. Gideon and Hotch stayed back, and searched for an importance of the date..........

JJ felt like she had just been through child birth again. Everything hurt, and she had no idea where she was. She looked around the room, and tried to make sense of her surroundings. She never had a chance to, though, because before she knew it, a man had knocked her unconscious and was carrying out the door.......

"Agent Rossi! Get here up here now!" Strauss shouted from the roof. Rossi, Gideon, and Hotch rushed up to the roof, and imediately heard the loud noise of wind- like a helicopter.

"Is this your doing?" she shouted over the roar of the helicopter. The men stared up at the helicopter, and shook their heads no.

"Then who the hell's is it?" she asked.

"I have no idea........." Hotch shouted. They all stared up at the helcopter, unsure of what action to take next. Suddenly, a box attached to a chain lowered from the helicopter, and the box swung with great force,

"What the hell is that?!" Rossi yelled. But before anyone could answer, the box was detached from the chain, and came crashing down on the roof of the BAU. The helicopter took off, but not fast enough to dodge the bullets Rossi and Hotch threw at it.

"Damn it! It's no use!" Rossi shouted. With that, they lowered their guns, and cautiously walked over to the box. They could hear someone shouted inside, and they all ran to open the box. Haphazardly, they ripped the box open, and finally got to the point where they could see the person inside.

A crying blond women with duck-tape over her mouth, hands, and feet lay inside.

"My god! It's JJ!" Hotch shouted. Rossi rushed up to her side, and released her from the duck-tap. JJ coughed, and collasped to the floor.

"Call an ambulance! Anyone!" Hotch ordered. Gideon got off the roof so he could hear when he made the phone call, and immediately dialed the number.

"JJ, who did this to you?" Hotch asked calmly as he held her wrists and kneeled down next to her.

"I-I don't know. They were wearing a mask. Bu-but they told me that one.........one..........." JJ broke out in tears.

Hotch took took her hand to try to confort her. "What did they say?" he whispered.

"They.......said..............that...........one........wouldn't..........survive..........." She stuttered out. JJ became hysterical, and Hotch hugged her.

"Our team?" he whispered, dreading the answer. She nodded her head. 'No, not again. I'm not letting this happen again!' he thought.

"Hotch! We got a letter!" Rossi shouted to get Hotch's attention. Hotch reluctantly left JJ, and walked over to read the letter.

Rossi held the note up in the light with his gloved hands. What the note said made him realize just how little time they had to find the team before the UnSub would kill.

"' In 48 hours, the members of your team will be returned for........all except for one, of course.........'" Hotch read.

"Damn it! he's taunting us now!" Rossi yelled. Just then, Gideon reentered the scene.

"Ambulance is on the way. They said not to move her in case she was injured." Gideon announced.

Everyone's eyes wandered to JJ- all of them wondering the same question. Who would be next?

6 Hours Later

JJ had been cleared from the hospital, and immediately sent home. She had argued that they needed her help, and Hotch agreed. He said that she needed to go home, though, and she could come back to work tomorrow.

The remaining members of the team had had no luck so far, and all leads had died. There was no trace on the letter, and no connections had been made. Whoever had kidnapped the agents had been pretty damn careful, and left no trace whatsoever. They were all relieved that JJ was safe, but they were also troubled that no one else was.

Hotch stared out the window, and thought about the team. 'Who would I save?' he asked himself. But he knew that he couldn't answer that. He couldn't pick just one to save. Alll he could do was pray for the safety of his team.

Rossi was severely pissed-off, and needed to calm his temper. He went for a walk, and had hit many trees when he did so to relieve some of his anger. "DAMN IT!" he shouted. He struck the tree over and over and over, and finally lost it. He broke down, and tears started streaming from his his. "Damn it........." he whispered. "God, don't let him die....please! Don't let any of them die!" he pleaded as his legs collasped. Rossi knew that the mask the UnSub wore meant he knew exactly who he was going to kill, and hid his face from those he wouldn't He prayed that they would all survive, and that the team would come back home soon. Rossi wiped the tears from his eyes and thought about the day he had first came back to the BAU.

He was shocked to see Garcia- a flamboyant woman who practically wore her individuality, and JJ- a professional-looking woman who looked strong. Morgan came on kind, but firm to Rossi, and Hotch was, well, Hotch, The biggest surprise of all, though, was a kid who had an IQ of 187, eidentic memory, and quoting his books word for word. Reid was quite the character, and he liked him immediately.

But now, one of the team members he had grown to love, was going to die at the hands of a murderer. Rossi got up from the ground, and brushed himself off. He walked back to the BAU, all the while haunted by the image of a dead team member......

".............ok, so i had 2 retype this, cause wordpad hates me, and deleted it!! grrr.........and, big spoiler here: notice the mask? now, what did i say about it, and what member did Alec/Alice not wear it around? interesting..........just pointing out the obvious.....(:LOL hope that didnt suck! please R&R


	5. News

Saviors- Chapter 5

News

".......ok-so new chap up!!! this chaps a little slow- sorry!!!!....please R&R!"

Hotch sat across from JJ as she dried her tears. Tommorow, she would be coming back to work, but today, she would be treated like a victim. Hotch had the unwanted duty of interagating her, and getting the information that he needed from her.

"Do you know where he took you?" Hotch asked.

"Um...no. But I do rememer seeing a willow tree outside the room he locked me in. He-he came back, and a girl knocked me out. A few hours later, the man came back in and told me that I was lucky I'm weak, because it was the only reason I got to leave." she managed to say without crying.

"You said he and she- does that mean that they are a team?" he asked. JJ nodded.

"Yeah- I think they were related because they looked about the same size, had the same accents, and were pretty close- like a brother and sister." she explained.

''Accents? What type of accents?" Hotch asked.

"Um...middle western? Yeah, middle western." she answered. Hotch nodded his head, and dismissed her.

"Get some sleep- we'll let you know if we find anything."

JJ nodded her head, and thanked Hotch. She walked out of the office, and headed out towards the BAU parking lot.

Hotch put his head in his hands, and sighed. 'We HAVE to find them!' he thought. Suddenly, Gideon knocked on his door, and came in when Hotch put his head up.

"I think we found something." he stated. Hotch nodded, and got up to follow him. "Rossi followed the lead we had from the post office again, and it turns out that although they couldn't track down where it came from, they did see who sent it in." he said as they walked. Gideon stopped walking, and turned around to face Hotch."It's Alice Pondella." he frowned.

"Alice? From...uh.....June 5th, 2001." Hotch said.

"Like it said on the letter." Gideon concluded.

"Do you think it's Alice? And doesn't she have a brother?" Hotch asked

"Yes and yes. It all makes sense! Rossi killed their father, and now they want revenge. They think that if they kill one of out team members, they'll get that revenge."

"Do you have a location?" Hoch questioned. Gideon shook his head.

"No, but at least now we know who we're dealing with." Hotch nodded in agreement.

"They're both pretty young- they should be farily easy to find."

"Let's hope so, because we're running out of time. And fast."

Penelope Garcia grimaced at the sudden bright light, and groaned. The man from before reappeared, and smiled. "Congradulations- you're next." he said. He pulled the baseball bat out from behind his back, and knocked Garcia out.........

Alec climbed into the UPS truck with a grin on his face. He sighed as he though of how easy this had been. At the red light, he looked back at the large box, and laughed. It had ben hell for him to lift Garcia into the box, but well worth it.

He slowed the truck down when he could see the BAU building. His sister opened the very back of the truck, and dragged the box to the edge. She took the Sharpee out of her pocket, and wrote "10 Hours Left" on the front of the box. When the car reached the front of the building, she threw the box out with all her strength, and held on tight to the side as her brother sped up. Soon, they were over 80 MPH, and no where near being caught......

They had found the box a few miniutes after it was originally dropped off. Everything followed the order in which when they found JJ did, and the same routine was followed. They had sent Garcia home after the interigation- Garcia had less information than JJ did, and the little she did know, JJ had already told them.

"Damn it. How are we going to catch them?" Hotch muttered under his breath.

"We know who the UnSubs are- maybe we could get a searcch warrent. Of courrse, we would need to call Garcia back to track them down" Rossi suggested

"It's better than nothing- I'll call Garcia." Gideon said as we walked out of the room. A few seconds later, he was back, snd said that she had no problem helping. She was as eager to help as the next BAU member- all of them wanting to find their friends and bring them home.

"Okay, so Alice has been living in Rhode Island for a year, but moved a week ago to D.C., two blocks from her brother. The brother's address is 12341 Maple Rode, and the sister's 34561 Waree Criue. Wow- those are some screwed-up names." She mumbled the last part.

"Thanks Garcia. JJ and myself will go to Alice's, and Gideon and Rossi can go to Alec's. We'll meet up here in an hour." Hotch said. The team walked out the doors of the BAU, and split up into two groups in black SUVs......

Rossi and Gideon had absolutely no luck Alec's house. There was nothing suspicous or out of the ordinary, and it looked like any other person's house. Just as Gideon walked into the next room, Rossi's phone rung. "Hello?"

"Rossi- I think I found a possible lead. Witnesses can put Alice and Alec at an abandoned building on Fourth Street acting suspicously. What ever that means." Garcia said.

"Okay, we'll check it out. Thanks."

"Any time. Tech Goddess over and out." With that, they both hung up.

"Gideon!" Rossi shouted. Gideon re-entered the room, and Rossi continued talking. "Garcia said that Alec and Alice were at an abandoned building on Fourth. There's nothing here- I think we should go check it out."

"Alright- let's go." Gideon agreed.

Rossi called the rest of the remaining team members, and they all agreed to meet up there. Rossi drove as Gideon sat in the passenger seat in an akward silence.

"Do you know about what happened to Reid after Georgia?" Gideon asked out of the blue.

"Um...yeah. The drug addiction. I heard it was pretty bad." Rossi answered.

"Hmm......who told you? Reid?"

"No,actually, Hotch did. He asked Reid if he had his permission to tell me, and Reid said he could." Rossi turned his head towards Gideon. "Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"I just wanted to know how much you know about Reid. Did.......did anything happen to him after I lft?" Gideon asked cautiously.

"Um.....yeah,actually. Prentiss and Reid got kidnapped- well, I guess held hostage- by Benjamin Cyrus and um.....well, Reid wasn't tortured this time, but Prentiss was. Fortunately, it wasn't too bad, and she healed pretty qucikly." Rossi said.

"Anything else? I know I've been gone awhile, and Reid tends to call trouble to him....."

"Yeah, there was a case in Vegas. A little boy named Ethan Hayes was kidnapped from his home, and Reid was having nightmares about finding a child dead in a basement. When we closed the case, his nightmares changed. At the end of his dream, he saw the killer of the boy, and it was his father. Morgan found a case about a little boy just like in Reid's dreams named Riley Jenkins. He told us he had an imaginary friend named Riley, but it turns out, he was real. We tracked his dad down at Summerlin- where he works, and brought him in for questioning on the Riley case. But when we did a DNA test, we found out the the killer was actually Micheals. His father and his mother explained what really happened. He apologized to his father for accusing him of being a murderer, and he forgave him."

Rossi sighed as he had to wait at another 5-minute red light. "There's still something that bugs me about that day." Rossi added.

"What's that?" Gideon asked.

"Reid's father didn't even hug his son! Not even a handshake, either. There was no physical contact whatsoever, or a sign of affection. Sure, he forgave Reid, and talked to him, but it just bugs me that he barely treated Reid LIKE his son!" Rossi exclaimed.

"I asked Reid about his father once, and he told me he'd rather not. I pressed it a it more, and he snapped. He told me to drop it, and that it was none of my buisness." Gideon said.

"Huh- that's very.....unReid-like. Do you think that there's something he's not telling us?" Rossi asked.

"I think so. I understand Reid's father lefth im at a very young age to take care of his mom, but it still seems to me like we're missing something." Gideon agreed.

"We should look into it when we get the team back." Rossi suggested. Gideon nodded his head.

"I believe......we are here." Rossi said. With that, he pulled into the old parking lot that had been vacant for a while, and parked. Rossi and Gideon got out, and walked towards the other black SUV.

The remaining team members were once again reunited. and wasted no time at all. The hurridly walked into the building together- sll hoping and praying they had found the location.

Hotch looked down at his pocket when he felt his phone vibrating. He fished it out of his small pocket, and flipped it open. "Hotchner." he asnwered.

"Hotch, we've got a problem." Garcia said seriously.

"What? Did they contact us?"

"In a way, sir, yes." she gulped..

Hotch stopped walking- not liking the direvtion this conversation was leading to.

"We've got another video."

"Okay- we're on our way back. Don't play it without us." he said- not wanting their smiling- giggling computer tech to have to see whatever horror was held in their latest video alone.

He flipped his phone closed, and tols his team the news. They racced back to the cars, and floored on the gas until they made it back to the BAU in record timing.....

"...........ok, so its kinda short, but i wont be able 2 write 4 a few days, and i wanted to post this b4 that happened. not very pleased w/ this chap, but trust me- it gets waaay better!!!!! Please R&R!"


	6. Dead End

Saviors-Chapter 6

Dead End

UPDATE: When I said "Prentiss mumbled", I meant JJ, sorry for any confusion!!! TY KASEY64 for showing me that!!!!

".........ok, so i started 3 stories, so i have tried my best 2 update all of them!!! bare with me here......Please R&R!""

Garcia- along with the rest of the team, were waiting for the video to start playing. Rossi stuck it in the DVD slot, and quickly made his way towards the rest of the team. JJ held Garcia's hand as they watched and listened to the tape. A tall man, who looked like Alec Pondella spoke now:

"Hello BAU. So I presume you've figured out who we are. Good for you- and it's about damn time. Now, we have returned JJ and Garcia. That leaves us with Morgan- the jock-looking one, Prentiss, the compartmentalizer , and Dr. Reid- the genius.

"Now, I will give you all but one of your team members back. We have already decided which one stays with us, by the way. We, as you already know, had an inside man. They watched your reactions during the first tape, and realized which would be the most valuable choice. I have a feeling you already know which one, but you may be surprised. Who knows? I may be screwing with you.

"I understand you're concerned about WHAT we are doing to the team. Well, you saw the first tape, but we've evolved, as you would say, and found different techniques. After this is filmed, I will personally drug each team member with dilaudid- sound familar,right? Beat the hell out of them, and maybe let my sister have a little fun with the male. I have a girlfriend, and I am determined to stay loyal to her, and Alice doesn't like females or buff guys...........so your other agents are safe there. I may try out a few other techniques, but I'm not telling you what those are. You'll find out soon enough,anyway.

"And, yes. You will get another agent in 1-2 days. I'm not telling you which,though.

"Well, I hope you guys miss me as much as I have. 8 hours left!" With that the video went blank.

"Oh my God!" JJ cried. "Reid!"

"Damn it!" Gideon yelled. "How hard is it to catch a couple of kids?! We should have found them and arrested them by now!"

"Sir, is she really going to..........?" Garcia asked with fear. Hotch looked at her, and shook his head.

"I don't know. Let's pray she doesn't." he answered.

"What do we do now? We have no leads, and from the looks of things, it isn't gonna be easy to find them." Rossi asked.

"We stay together, and we find our team. Let's reserch their houses, and Rossi and I will go over the case again. See if we can find anything. Call me immediately if you find something useful. We'll meet back here in an hour." With that, the team went their separate ways.......

Spencer Reid woke up when he heard the door open. Alice stood in front of him, and smiled.

"Good morning, Dr. Reid." Reid didn't say a word. He was getting sick of her games, and wanted the hell out of where-ever he was. "Okay, don't talk. But, I must warn you. Your team is under the impression that I'm going to rape you, and I just might if you don't cooperate."

Reid, in fear that she would keep to her word, spoke. "Go-Good morning."

Alice smiled, and sat on the floor. "Good- that's better. Now, I want your team to THINK I'm going to........well, you know, so I'm going to need ALL your clothes."

Reid gulped, and wrapped his arms around himself. She stood up again, and sighed. "You shouldn't be like that. But, I knew that you wouldn't cooperate on this one. I never expected you to." she admitted. "And that's why I have these." she added as she walked away from him. Her brother stood at the door way with a syringe. He gave it to her, and smiled at Reid.

"Have fun." Alec said as he left.

Alice kneeled next to Reid, and showed him the syringe. "Look familiar,right? Now, if you hold still, you'll save yourself the pain." Reid was afraid of what she might do to him while he was under the effect of the drug-which he recognized as dilaudid. Unfortunately, he could no longer fight back. He had to sit and watch her inject the vile substance into his arm, and he nearly screamed as memories flooded his mind. The drug was an overdose-and he knew that could kill him. Before he could think about it any longer, he was unconscious.

Alice waited until Reid's body slumped onto the floor, then pulled on his jeans until the slid off. She walked around to his shirt, and pulled that off, too. Lastly, she took his boxers, and put the blanket she had tucked under her arms onto Reid's body. Her brother came in the room with a pair of cothes in his hands. They had searched for a pair of pants, boxers, and a shirt his size, and had finally found someone who carried such small sizes yesterday. He threw the clothes on the ground, and took the old ones in their place.

"You know, you can still.........." Alec said, knowing that Alice knew what he meant.

She shook her head. "No, I have other plans. I know that would be fun, but......well, if I do that, then he won't cooperate with me. And he has the fear that I'll do that if he doesn't behave. If I do it now for no reason, he'll assume I'll do it anyways, and won't bother. It's like a trade: I won't do that if he cooperates."

Alec nodded. "That makes sense.

"So, shall we send these off now?" he asked.

"Yeah. THIS is going to be fun........."

The BAU had researched their houses, and still found nothing. After the hour, they met back up at the BAU, and sighed in frustration.

"So what the hell do we do know?" Rossi asked.

"We have no choice but to wait for another tape. There's nothing for us to go on, and hopefully the next tape will be more helpful." Hotch said.

"So we just sit on our asses until they decide to contact us again?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what we do. If we try to do anything more, we'll end up making things worse. They cleaned their tracks,and we have nothing to go on now. And until we can find out where they are, we're going to go back over the case files from '01, and pray that we'll find them"

"I can see if I can find any trace of them on the Internet." Garcia volunteered.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Garcia." Hotch agreed.

"No problem,sir." With that, Garcia left the briefing room, and went back to her office. The rest of the team gathered around the case files, and went over every little detail.

"Damn, I wish Reid was here- he would've already solved this case." JJ mumbled. Hotch nodded his head.

"Well, he's not- so we need to work on this until we find him." Rossi mumbled. The team gathered more information from the file,and searched for key information they could use to work a profile......

Spencer Reid woke up naked and in pain. He blinked his eyes opened, and saw the pile of clothes opposite of him. When he got up to get them, he winced. The effcts of the drugs were starting to get to him, and effecting his ability to do anything physical. He crawled to the clothes, and put them on as fast as he could. Once he got the last piece of the outfit on, he collapsed to the ground, and screamed. He hated withdrawals, and after Tobias, he had no plans on dealing with them again.

Fortunately, Alice didn't come in the room that day, and he knew he would be safe....for now. Her brother had came in to give him food and water, but other than that, he left him alone, too.

Reid laid helplessly on the ground, and thought about how he would get out of here. Unfortunately, he knew the only way he was getting out of here was if his team would find him. He tried to stay positive that they would, but knew otherwise. He was screwed; the siblings were being careful, and he knew it was unlikely that they had left any trail for his team to follow. Reid grabbed at the floor- despereately trying to push the pain out of his head. Finally, the pain became too unbearable, and fainted from a mixture of pain and dehydration.......

Derek Morgan woke up after what seemed to be a month''s worth of sleep. He groaned at the headache that crept up on him, and he grabbed his head. 'Withdrawals.' he thought. 'Damn, I wonder if it was this bad for Reid after Tobias.' HE crawled up in a ball as waves of pain struck his body, and his eyes closed. At last, the pain subsided as sleep took him over.

Emily Prentiss cried as the withdrawals hit her....and hard. She rolled over on her side as she cried out. "DAMN IT!" she shouted. This had to be the most pain she had EVER experienced. She closed her eyes, and prayed that she would fall to sleep. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long for that to happen. She passed out a few minutes later, and the pain finally went away........

".........ok, so i know its short, but i wont be updating for a while. im sorry, but ill be out of town 4 a while- idk when ill come back. Please R&R!"


	7. Relocating

Saviors- Chapter 7

Relocating

"..............im back!!! yay!!!"

The BAU team impatiently looked through the files again, but still found nothing. There was nothing TO be found. "Damn it! What are we missing?!" Rossi exclaimed. He was losing his patience, and the fact that his team was missing because of him wasn't helping any at all.

"We need to keep a cool head, Dave. If we can't, then we WILL miss something.'' Hotch said- getting a bit tired of Rossi's attitude.

"Hotch is right- we need to stay calm." Gideon agreed.

"I still find it hard to believe they didn't leave one trace behind." JJ mumbled.

"Guys, we got another box." Garcia said with fear from the doorway. The team looked up at her, and followed her out. "The box is too small to fit a human in." she added. "well, I guess if you fold Reid up a few times he'd fit."

"I doubt they did that." JJ smirked. Hotch picked up the box, and opened it. He gasped at its contents, and turned away.

"What? What is it?" JJ asked as she walked closer to the box. Tears ran down her eyes when she saw what it was, and the team followed suit.

"My god! She did.......she did!" Garcia said frantically. Gideon shyed away from the group, and tried to gather himself. Reid's clothes laid in the box- meaning that Alice had...

"Hey, there's a note." Rossi said, snapping Gideon out of his thoughts.

BAU,

I'd hate to say I told you so. If it makes you feel better, which it won't, that was just too fun for one girl to handle.

- Alice

"They know that we know their identity. The problem now is finding them." Gideon stated.

"If they knew, then they must still have an inside man. But who......?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know, but I suggest we find out. And soon''

Spencer Reid woke up in new clothes, and immediately wrapped his arms around his legs. Just the thought of what Alice might've done scared the hell out of Reid, but he doubted she had actually done. She had said so herself- but she had still at least seen him nude at the very least.

Reid flinched at the sound of the door as Alice entered,and by the look on her face, his assumptions were right.

"Good morning, Dr. Reid." she smiled. Reid pulled himself away from her, but it only encouraged Alice more. She sat down next to Reid, and ran her fingers through his tangled curly hair. Reid whimpered as her hand ran down her face, and onto his chest. His body shivered at her touch, and when he tried to pull away, she pinned him to the ground- pressing her body onto his. "You really don't want to do that. Remember- my threat still holds. Now, you're going to come with me, alright?" Reid nodded as tears ran down his cheeks silently. "Good." She pulled herself off him, and waited for him to get up. One he was up, she pulled him out the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked. He had a bad feeling that even if the team had found their location, it wouldn't matter. Reid knew that if the relocated now, the team wouldn't stand a chance at finding them.

"Leaving. We don't need all these vacant rooms now. And besides, on the off-chance that your team found our location out, we won't be caught." Reid gulped, knowing damn well she was right. Suddenly, they halted, and Alec appeared in the room with a syringe.

"The overdose from last time of dilaudid was to make sure none of you put up a fight, and this one's so you shut up." he explained bitterly- as if he were talking to dirt. 'So the team is still here?' Reid thought. He had said 'to make sure none of you put up a fight'- making Reid believe that at least two other team members were here. If it was just him and someone else, he would have said ' either of you', but he hadn't. Although he assumed Alec wasn't educated past a high school degree because Aliec wasn't, his speech slipped every once in a while, and he sounded a bit smarter than his sister. This discovery made Reid question his role in the situation. If Ale was smart, he would KNOW the odds, of getting out of here were thin, and he would only go through with it to cover something worth the odds up. Reid thought back to the file he had read on the case involving their father, and remembered that an anonymous tip had been sent in about the father by a telephone booth right outside their house. There had always been a theory about the son having sent in the tip, but after the case closed, it was dismissed.

Reid was brought out of his thoughts when the sharp needle made ontact with his skin, and he instantly instantly was blurred out from his surroundings, and into a sleep filled with nightmares...........

Kevin Lynch frowned as he watched his girlfriend search for the siblings on the world-wide web. Her fingers ran over the keyboard as fast as light itself.

"No, no,no!" she shouted angerly. She threw her hands down, and screamed in frustration. "Damn it! They're no where! It's like they don't even know the Internet exists! Damn it! How are we going to find them?!" Kevin walked behind Garcia, and lightly rubbed her arms.

"Hey, you know we're going to find them,right?" he asked calmly. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's just........it's just so frustrating. Not being able to help your friends when they need help. I don't like it, Kevin." she said a bit less anger.

"I know, I know.'' He gently kissed her cheek, and let her arms go. "I have to get back to my office- the boss has me doing a crap-load of work. See ya love."

"Bye. Love you too." she mumbled,still mad. With that Kevin left her office.

Garcia needed to get away from her computers before she seriously damaged one of them,so she decided to go and check on the team.....

JJ moaned as her eyes started to blur from reading so many papers in on tiny hour. Even Hotch's vision was becoming wearisome from the overload.

"I think we all need to take a step back for a few minutes. I can't even read the damn things any more." Gideon grumbled. Hotch agreed, so they all put the papers down, and closed their eyed.

"I need coffee. Does anyone else want some?" Rossi asked. JJ nodded, but no one else did. "Okay, is black alright with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, black's fine." she answered.

"If i don't get away from those computers ight now I'm going to start throwing things." Garcia said through the door way.

"Come in- we all need a break." Hotch said. Garcia followed orders, and sat down next to JJ. "Hmm.........I'm thinking about going down to Kevin's office. Say hello and what-not." she added.

"Kevin? He's here?" JJ asked.

"Whos' Kevin?" Gideon asked.

"Kevin's another Computer Tech, and my bf. And yes, he's here." Garcia answered.

"I thought he took vacation time this week." Rossi said as he re­-entered the room with the coffee. Hotch nodded.

"Yeah, something about seeing a great aunt." Hotch added.

"Well, he's here." Garcia said.

"Do you think....." JJ asked. The team knew what she was suggesting- everyone except Garcia,that is.

"Do you think what?" she asked.

"The Pondella's have an inside man, and we have no clue who it is." Rossi answered.

"Sir, are you suggesting that Kevin has something to do with this case?" she said worridly.

"No, he's suggesting it's a possibilty." Gideon corrected. "We can't rule anyone out yet. Hell, one of us could be the inside man." he added.

"Well, that's a comforting thought." JJ mumbled through sips of coffee.

"I think we should talk to Kevin's supervisor. See if he knows anything before we jump to conclusions." Rossi suggested. The team nodded their heads, and set out to Kevin's area........

"Reid, why won't you save me? Why won't you save me? Why won't you............" the little boy asked- over and over again. But his voice was cut off as a blade was pushed against his throat, and he dropped to the ground. He laid in a puddle of his own blood as he stared dead-straight into Reid's eyes.

Reid looked at the boy, mortified. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he tried to crawl over to help the boy, but something was keeping him where he was, and he couldn't move. "I'm so sorry." he whispered to the dead boy in front of him. "I'm so sorry!"

Spencer Reid jolted up as a loud screeching sound filled the air. They had arrived at their new location, but he couldn't see what exactly that was, because they had blindfolded him.

Reid's newest dream left him a bit confused. He thought that once he had figured out what he needed to do, they would stop. But suddenly, they were back. He thought over what that could mean, but only found one possible explanation in reason. When he was on the case in Vegas not too long ago, he had had nightmares. The little boy in his dreams was almost as if his self-conscious was trying to tell him about Riley Jenkins. After the case, the nightmares went away- and he had figured out what they were trying to tell him. So, the nightmares of his child-self dying must be a personal connection to himself and this 'case'. Maybe, it meant that he wasn't going to survive, and he was the one who was going to die. Or it was his self-conscious telling him that it was really himself who wanted to sacrifice in order to keep his team members alive. Either way, he couldn't be sure until that happened.

Alice and Alec got out of their SUV with tinted windows, and opened the back doors. "Get out." Alec ordered. He grabbed Prentiss' hair, and yanked her out. He grabbed Morgan's shirt, and did the same Alice went over to Reid's side, and gently took his hand- pulling it out, and forcing his body to move with it. Once he was out, she shut the door, and pulled him close to herself. Together, they walked into their new location.

The slightly dazed FBI agents were thrown into a room together, and had their blindfold removed. Morgan looked around, and nearly moaned. The room looked exactly the same as the first one. Same bare white walls, same dirty tiled floor, same dull lighting. The only difference was that two other people were in the room with him. He squinted to see the shapes better in the dark lighting, and sighed in relief when he made out the shapes as Prentiss and Reid.

"Prentiss? Morgan?" Reid asked.

"Yeah pretty boy, we're here." Morgan asked.

"Well, at least we're not alone this time." Prentiss said, trying to stay positive, but already knowing that task was long lost by everyone in the damned room.

"Hey, I thought you were wearing black jeans.....?" Morgan said, breaking the silent spell that had been cast over the agents. Reid nodded.

"Alice told me that she wanted the team to think that she......." Reid gulped, not sure he could continue.

"Think what?" Prentiss asked with a frown.

"She wanted the team to think that she raped me." Reid looked away from his colleagues, and stared off into the corner with shame. "She took all my clothes and came back when I was awake to give me new ones."

"Sorry man, I didn't know." Morgan apologized. Reid gave him a weak smile. He leaned back against the wall, and closed his eyes.

"Wait- she told you her name?" Prentiss asked. Reid nodded.

"She didn't tell me her name." Morgan said- suddenly alert.

"Yeah, well, she didn't........" Reid stopped himself after he realized his slip.

"What, kid? You can tell us." Morgan said. Reid sighed, knowing he didn't have a choice.

"She made me choose two members of our team to go. I picked JJ- because of Henry, and Garcia- because, well, she's Garcia." Reid looked at his bare feet, and mumbled, "Just like Tobias."

"Reid-" Prentiss started, but Reid stopped her. He looked back from Morgan and Prentiss.

"Just like Tobias." he said louder.

"Do you think she's a split personality?" Morgan asked. Reid shook his head.

"No. Her brother. Alec. When I first met him, he was almost arrogant. But, when I was with him today? He was aggressive, and he used proper English But the first time? He still used middle-western grammar, and had an accent. Today, there was no accent." Reid explained.

"Where are you goin' with this,kid?'' Morgan asked.

"Their father was killed by Rossi, which is why we're here. Revenge. But, there was a rumor that his son put in an anonymous tip about him. I'm thinking that maybe when his dad died, that triggered the emotional change, and his personalities were born. Even if he isn't a split personality, he's emotionally unstable, and if we try to convince him that he killed his father by calling the police, then maybe we can guilt him into turning himself in, or at least letting us go." Reid explained.

"Do you think it's possible?" PRentiss asked. Reid nodded.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Okay, so the question now is how the hell do we do this before they narrow it down to one of us?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't now, but right now we need to stick together, and start a profile.." Morgan said. Prentiss and Reid nodded. "Alright, shall we get to work?" With that, the agents gathered all their knowledge, and started working a profiler......

"................ok, so idk how many chaps r left, but its not many. Please R&R!"


	8. Insanity

Saviors- Chapter 8

Insanity

"..................the inside man is revealed!!! gasp!!! Please R&R!"

Morgan, Reid, and Prenntiss worked together to make a plausible profile. They didn't have much to go on, but there was still enough to make it work. "Okay, let's go over what we have on Alice." Prentiss said.

"She has to be in conrtol of the situation, and will go to no limits to get what she wants." Morgan started.

"Alice helped her dad commit crimes varying from murder to theft,which brings me to believe that she may have committed more crimes before this. She has a strong self-control- which she showed by not killing us and stopping herself from ................well, you know, and just sending the clothes to the BAU. I also believe she is psychotic." Reid added.

"What makes you say that?" Prentiss asked.

"Well, for once, the way she sought revenge. She kidnapped a team of FBI agents. Any sane person would've just shot Rossi, or would have done nothing at all Also, she's the dominate-she's well-trained in crimes- most likely from her father, and when she was with me, was always trying to prove to me she was in control." he explained

"I see where ou're going with this now." Prentiss said. "And if that's true, then she sought out on a mission to kill a specific person all along, and already knew exactly how this was going to end."

"Did she talk to either of you about that?" Morgan asked. Prentiss shook her head.

"No, but didn't she talk to Reid about something similar? Like..........uh............" she started- trying to think of what Reid had said.

"She asked me who I thought should go first." Reid supplied. "Does that mean.............?" he asked.

"Damn it kid! I thought I told you no making nice with the UnSub!" Morgan yelled.

"Gee, sorry if an UnSub favors me for the kill, but it really isn't my fault,Morgan!"

"Hey, Morgan didn't mean anything by it. He's just frustrated that your the favorite right now." Prentiss said-stopping her colleagues before it turned it a fight.

"Sorry kid. It's just- if that profile is right,then you're more than likely going to die." Morgan apologized.

"I know. And always being in that situation DOES get tiring." Reid said. Morgan smiled at that.

"Okay, what about her brother? Does anyne know anything about him?" Prentiss asked. Morgan shook his head.

"No. I've never talked to him, and the little he said to me was just to intimidate me." he said. Prentiss nodded.

"Yeah,same here." she agreed. Reid looked puzzled at the corner, and dropped his gaze to the floor a few seconds later. "Reid? Did you figure something out?" Prentiss asked.

"He said he was hired to kidnap me." he mumbled-pacing the room at the same time.

"Reid, man! Slow down here and explain to us what you're talking about!" Morgan instructed. Reid stopped, and nodded.

"He said he was hired- but they're siblings. He made it sound like..like someone was controing him. And, when he kidnapped me, he used words like exquisite

and phrases like May I say. "

"Where are you going with this, kid?" Morgan asked, confused. Fortunately, Prentiss had caught on.

"Later on, he never said 'May I say"- he either just did it or said "can"" Prentiss explained.

"I think we may have found something. then." Reid mumbled.

"Alec was good at not slipping in the beginning. He fooled us all to believe he was only here because he was hired. But, later on, he got aggressive, and dropped his act." Morgan said.

"Alice isn't the dominant- Alec is." Reid concluded............

Hotch and Rossi swiftly moved through the BAU- finally making it to Kevin's team.

"Do you think he's our guy?" Rossi asked.

"I think it would make sense if he was.'' Hotch answered as he stopped when they reached the team leader.

"Eric, is your Computer Analyst here this week?" Hoch asked. Eric shook his head.

"No- he's off on vacation." Rossi frowned.

"May we look in his office?" he asked.

"What are you looking for?" Eric asked.

"We have reason to believe that Kevin Lynch is the inside man for Alice and Alec." Hotch said just loud enough for him to hear. Eric nodded,

"Sure- go ahead. I've always had my suspicions about him." With that, the two men left to the office.

Rossi went through various papers on the desk. A few receipts, Taco Bell sauce wrappers, and a picture of him and Garcia .So far, nothing screamed accomplish.

"Rossi- read this email. It's from a Lost4Revenge." Hotch said. Rossi read the email out loud:

"Keep thet eam busy- don't let them suspect. Get the tech to trust you and use her as your way in to the files."

"What files?" Hotch asked.

"The team- she's profiling them." Rossi answered.

"And knowing Alice-" Hotch started, but Rossi stopped him.

"She'll go after the one that we treat more protectively than the others.'' Hotch looked Rossi- understanding what he meant by that.

"She's going to kill Reid."

"At least now we know who the inside man is. Maybe he knows where they are."

"I highly doubt that." Hotch mumbled as he raced out of the room- Rossi right at his heels...........

Reid had fallen to sleep first. Prentiss and Morgan- on the other hand- were still wide awake.

" looks so sweet when he's sleeping!" Prentiss whispered so she wouldn't wake him up. Morgan grinned.

"Nah- he just looks younger. Man, I don't know how that boy can sleep under these conditions. I mean- he barely sleeps on a case!"

"Well, Alice and Alec left you and me alone. But Reid," she nodded in Reid's direction, "not so much." Morgan nodded.

"Yeah- I guess you're right. I just wish I knew what they did to him." Morgan mumbled.

"Me too." Prentiss smiled.

Suddenly, Reid curled up in a tight ball, and whimpered. His breathing came out shaky and uneven, and tears started streaming down his eyes. Morgan crawled over to Reid, and gently shook him awake. "Reid! Reid man, wake up!" Reid jolted up, and immediately put his head on Morgan's shoulder-crying. "Shhh.......Reid, it's okay.'' Reid made himself as small as he possibly could as he curled up on Morgan's chest. Tears streamed down his eyes as he remembered the nightmare....

"Why didn't you save me, Spencer? Am I not worth saving?" Reid shook his head-confused.

"You are worth it. I........I don't understand." Reid said.

"Then why didn't you save me?" Suddenly, Reid's father appeared behind the boy, and covered his mouth.

"You should have saved him,Spencer." William Reid said as he stroked the boy's hair. William took a knife that he hid behind his back, and brought it up to the boy's throat. Reid was forced to watch as his father brutally murdered the young boy.. When William was done, and walked closer to Reid. Reid tried to move, but he couldn't. He tried to close his eyes, but, once again, he couldn't. "It's your turn now, Spencer. You should have saved him............"

"Reid? Are you okay?" Prentiss asked. She had her hand on his shoulder as she talked. Morgan wrapped his arms around his young collegue as he cried.

"What was it about?" Morgan asked. He had remembered how Reid had gotten when he was having nightmares a few months back, and knew that he was still having them now. Reid sniffled, and shook his head.

"No........I'd rather not say." he begged.

"Okay, then I won't force you to tell me." Reid nodded in his chest. "Seriously- are you alright?" he asked. Reid nodded again, and lifted his head.

"Yeah I'm sorry." he sniffled as he wiped tears away.

"DOn't be- I know just how fun nightmares are." Prentiss reassured. Reid nodded.

''Thanks." Morgan patted Reid's back, and they all sat back down.

A few minutes later, the profilers heard the door open. They all looked up, and saw Alice staring down at them. This time, she didn't say a word. She entered the cage, and walked towards Prentiss. She kneeled down and whispered, "Lucy girl." With that, she pulled Prentiss by her hair out of the cage. The other two profilers resisted the urge to get up and help their friend, but they knew that if they did that, they would only be endangering themselves- including Prentiss. So they sat down, and watched as Prentiss was dragged away. 'At least we know she's not going to kill her.' Reid thought.....

Rossi, JJ, Garcia, and Hotch watched from the other side of the glass as Gideon interrogated Kevin. They all knew that Kevin knew nothing, but still had the interagation to see what exactly he knew.

"You're going to jail -you know." Gideon stated.

"Yes, I know." Kevin Lynch mumbled.

"If you tell us everything you know,they'll knock some time off your jail sentence."

"Is that a deal?" Kevin asked. Gideon nodded.

"Fine." he sighed.

"What do you know?"

"Alec and Alice are doing this for revenge- as you already know. They're going to kill one of your agents, and I know which one it is.''

"Which one?" Gideon asked.

"The young one- that Reid-guy." Kevin answered.

"His name is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid." Gideon said- annoyed at Kevin's answer.

"Whatever." Kevin mumbled.

"Do you know where they are?" Gideon asked.

"Kinda. Alec told me that they never left the city. At first, they were in some warehouse 5 miles up. But once they ditched all those agents,they moved to same hotel their aunt owned. It's still in use today but it has a basement with a door to the outside in it. It's called 'Old-Fashioned Stay-Away'. He told me they would be there."

"Why did he tell you that?"

"I don't know- I never asked. I was in it for the money- I wouldn't have squealed on them- except Alec gave me separate instructions I'm assuming his sister didn't know about."

"And?"

"And he told me when its down to two agents, I had to somehow show you guys where they were. So I created the email and got sloppy so you guys would find me." With that. Gideon left the room.

"Old- Fashioned Stay-Away is 2 miles away. I got the SUVs ready." JJ said. Hotch nodded, and signaled for the team to go.

"Sir, we got another box." Garcia said- stopping the team. They all look at her, and she pointed to Reid's desk. A large box sat on his desk with air holes in it. Hotch rushed up to it, and opened it. Prentiss gasped for air as she was let out.

"So, its true then, Hotch?" Garcia asked. Hotch nodded his head.

"They're going to kill Reid." Prentiss said.........

"..............hehe. YAY! I updated! Pease R&R!"


	9. Sleeping

Saviors- Chapter 9

Sleeping

"..............im back again!!! yay!!! Please R&R!"

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid huddled together in the corner of the room. They both knew how this was going to end, but neither of them were willing to accept it.

"I'm going to die." Reid murmured into Morgan's chest. Morgan shook his head, and pulled his young colleague closer to him.

"Don't say that- I won't let them touch you." Morgan said firmly. Reid didn't respond,though. He knew that Morgan wouldn't let them touch him in a fair fight, but there was nothing fair about this. The Pondella's could drug them, kill them, torture them, and so much more-they had both already proven that. Reid knew they had no hope of surviving, and knew that he was most likely going to die- and soon.

Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion hit Reid, and he was having a hard time staying conscious. "'M tired." he mumbled. Morgan stroked his hair- trying to comfort Reid.

Morgan knew that Reid was most likely going to die,too. But he wasn't going down without a fight first.

"I know, Pretty Boy." Morgan answered.

"Can I sleep?" Reid slurred tiredly. Morgan nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I guess so. As long as your near me, I'm pretty sure you'll be safe." Morgan answered.

"Thank you." Reid barely whispered- already half asleep. Morgan held Reid's head as he lowered his body so Reid could use his chest as a pillow. Reid took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid protectively, and listened to his friend's steady breath as he slept......

"_Why did you do it, Reid?" Prentiss asked. _

"_Why did you let him die?" Garcia spoke this time._

"_He was just a kid, Spence." JJ said- sounding confused. "I thought you saved kids- not kill them."_

"_You should've been more careful." Hotch added firmly. _

"_I thought you were different." Elle said- sounding shocked._

" _That was low- even for you." Rossi said gingerly. _

"_What's up with you, kid? Are you using again? 'Cause this is NOT something the Reid I know would do." Morgan said- sounding sad and confused as well._

"_I think we need to talk." Gideon said- appearing out of nowhere. Once Gideon appeared, the rest of the team disappeared. Reid was now in a white room with his former mentor- unsure of what was going on._

"_I couldn't save him- I''m sorry." Reid said- tears flowing down his cheeks. Gideon nodded._

"_I know- but that's not what we're here to talk about. The little boy never existed- so forget him. You need to concentrate on Alec Pondella -he's they key to all of this. Think of what he told you- what did his body language suggest?" Gideon asked._

_Reid thought back to when he had first met Alec. He examined how he held himself- and how he walked. "He had a defensive stance- as if he was hiding something. Alec's eyes were always on me- as if to intimidate me- like Morgan said. But I don't think it was intimidation." Reid started._

"_What do you think it was,then?" Gideon asked._

"_We found out that Alec was the one who called the cops on his father. He was the one who got his father shot. And when we first met him, he seemed almost sympathetic- but more like scared..........." That was when it dawned on Reid: "Just like Adam." he whispered. "Alec's a split-personality." Gideon nodded in agreement._

"_Is that what you were trying to tell me?" Reid asked._

"_Yes- but there's still more. But first, tell me more about your theory." Gideon answered._

"_When Alec called the cops, that was actually Alec. But when he kidnapped the team and myself, that was his split-personality- which is a recreation of his father. He felt so guilty for getting his father killed, that the only way he could deal with it was yo become his father- so it would be like he never died. Like Tobias to some extent. And that's probably why Alice let him be the dominate. Around her, he acts like his father." Reid added._

"_Good. Now, tell me what you saw when you were in the first place." Gideon instructed. Reid closed his eyes, and tried to remember._

"_Uh...........I saw a box. It had something in it......it was round-ish. And had a caution label on it." Reid recalled._

_  
"What did the label say?" Gideon asked._

"_It said, 'Warning: Explosives are highly flammable.'" Reid answered. Reid opened his eyes, and looked at Gideon. "Alice is going to blow up this building, isn't she?" Gideon nodded. "What can I do to stop it?" Reid asked._

"_Nothing- its too late. But don't worry about Morgan- he'll be fine." Gideon answered._

"_What about me?"_

"_I can't tell you that._

"_You should wake up now- you're worrying Morgan............" Gideon said._

Morgan held Reid close as he squirmed and whimpered. He noticed that his hands were shaking, and a cold sweat ran down his face. "Reid,Reid! Wake up!" Morgan yelled. Finally, Reid jolted awake. "What the hell,Reid?! What's scaring you, kid?" Morgan asked. Reid took a few deep breathes, and then turned to Morgan.

"I think we talk." Reid started. Morgan looked at him curiously- not used to Reid being so upfront about personal matters such as nightmares.

"What about it, pretty boy?" With that, Reid explained his dream to Morgan. When he was done, Morgan shook his head. "I don't know how you do it, kid. Even in your sleep, you can solve a case-literally."

"I'm not sure when they're going to blow up it, but you're going to be safe. I don't think we have to worry about Alec,though. He won't touch us, but Alice might." Reid said. Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Morgan agreed.

Suddenly, they heard someone open the door, and they both turned around. Alice stood at the doorway-smiling. She walked towards them, and grabbed hold of Reid's hair- pulling him out of the cage. Morgan went to fight back, but Alice pulled out a gun, and pointed it to Reid's head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." she said. Morgan stopped- not wanting to get Reid shot.

"Time to relocate." she said. She pulled Reid out of the cage- half dragging him as they made their way out of the building.

A few minutes later, Morgan heard a scream as what sounded like a bomb went off a few feet away. He closed his eyes tight- not wanting to think of what what had just happened. 'Reid's not dead.' he thought to himself. But deep inside, as the sulfer and smoke filled the air, he knew otherwise............

2 Hours Later

The BAU team surrounded the motel building- blocking off all the exits. Swat teams rushed into the building- yelling 'clear' every few seconds. Prentiss, Hotch, Rossi, and JJ entered the building next- guns armed and ready in front of them. As they made their way down to the basement, the smell of sulfer filled the air. "Ugh- where is that coming from?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough." Hotch answered. When they got down to the basement, the smell became stronger, and they soon found out why.

"My god." JJ whispered. Rossi and Hotch jumped in front of their agents as they neared the charcoaled area. It was obvious a bomb had gone off.

"Over here! Over here!" some one cried. The team spun around, and saw Morgan trapped in a cage. They sighed in relief that he was still alive, and they ran over to him. Rossi took a hammer that he had found on a desk to the cage, and let Morgan out.

"Where's Reid?" Hotch asked. Morgan shook his head.

"I don't know. Alice took him before the explosion, and said that they were relocating." Morgan answered.

"We've got a dead body." a curly-haired blond SWAT member yelled out calmly. "I think its your agent." he said.

The team rushed over to the scene. And Morgan gasped as he glanced at the body on the floor- realizing it looked just like Reid. "No, it can't be him! It just can't!'' he yelled. Hotch looked at his team with sad eyes-confirming their fears.

"No." JJ whispered. "No!"

"DAMN IT!" Rossi yelled..........

"................cliffy. Hehe. Sorry it was so short- I just thought this was a good place to end. Please R&R!"


	10. Sweet Sacrafice

Saviors- Chapter 10

Sweet Sacrifice

"..the long-awaited 10th chap!and yes, as in by evanescence thank you to all my faithful reviewers! Please R&R!"

The BAU wasted no time after the scene that Alice had caused. They bolted down, and went over all they knew-trying to narrow down the locations. But after a few hours of doing so, none of them could overlook the fact that Spencer Reid was dead- murdered by Alice- most likely.

"He didn't deserve to die." Morgan mumbled.

"Spence was my baby's godson! And now he's dead. It just isn't fair! He was so young!" JJ cried. Prentiss wiped her tears, and then went over to comfort JJ. Garcia cried on Morgan's shoulder as he threw his arms around her. Hotch and Rossi sat helplessly on the sidelines- knowing damn well there was nothing he could do to save their youngest team member. 'He's dead.' Hotch thought. 'My god- I'm going to have to tell his mother.........and his father. But not yet. Maybe there's still hope. The body was charcoaled, so they couldn't get a good look at the body. Maybe- just maybe- Reid's still alive.'

"Alright, everyone. I know that we're too close to this case to get much done, but we still need to try. There's a small VERY small chance that Reid's still alive. We couldn't see the face that well, and it might just well have been someone else. Maybe a police officer who heard some noise and went to check it out- I don't know.

'I''m not trying to give you false hope, but if we need to pretend that Reid's still alive to solve this, then so be it. At the very least, we'll catch the son of a bitch who did this to him." Hotch announced. The team nodded, and continued to search for Alice and Alec.......

Alice walked along the streets of Quantico-smiling. They would never find him- she knew that. She knew that she would end up turning herself in- her job was done here. And anyways, she wanted to see the look on Morgan's face- the overprotected agent that had shielded Reid from her- when she told him what she had done to Reid.

She laughed. 'This had been to damn easy.' she thought as she turned the corner, making her way to the BAU...........

Hotch and Rossi had agreed to give the team a break. They had been working hard for hours, and needed some time to rest and eat. "Meet back here in an hour." Rossi said as the agents piled out.

JJ was barely able to contain herself. Spence was like a brother to her, and now he was dead. The Godfather of her son was dead. She couldn't take being in the BAU offices right now, so she grabbed her keys and drove home to see Will and Henry before she had to be back at work..........

JJ raced out of her car and darted to the door. She frantically pushed her key through the slot with little success, and finally gave up. She collapsed to the ground, and started crying uncontrollably. Will came to the door, and opened it. Once he saw his wife on the ground, he immediately picked her up in his arms, and asked her what was wrong.

"Spence is dead!" she sobbed. "He's dead!" Will immediately frowned, and held her tighter. He had only met Spencer Reid twice, but from what JJ said about him, she really cared for him.

"I'm sorry." Will whispered. "I'm so sorry." He carried her inside the house, and sat her down on the couch- where she curled up on his chest and cried..........

Prentiss sniffled as she took a sip of her water- wanting so badly to believe that Reid wasn't dead. He was the youngest member of the team- and the brightest,too. It wasn't fair that he had died- there was so much that he hadn't even done yet!

Prentiss took a deep breath, then tried to collect herself before she had to go back to work..........

Garcia- the usually bright and cheery agent, sat in her office alone as she tried not to think about Reid. He had been through too much. 'Why is he the one who always pulls the short straw?! I thought mix-matched socks were suppose to bring you good luck! Well, if this is good luck, he's NEVER taking off those socks again! He'd probably be dead if he did!' she thought.

Garcia remembered all the Reid had been through because of this job, and realized that it would probably be the death of him. He had nearly killed himself trying to save Elle from the 'Train Incident',almost got blown up because of 'The Fisher King' UnSub, almost got blown up again when he was held hostage with Prentiss by Benjamin Cyrus, being kidnapped, drugged, and tortured for 2 days by Tobias' alter-ego, nearly got shot trying to talk down Owen Savage, the Riley Jenkins ordeal with his dad almost being a child murderer, and to top it all off, walked into a room laced with Anthrax! Did the boy HAVE a death wish?!

She wiped away her tears, and then silently prayed that Reid was still alive.......

Hotch didn't allow himself to think that Reid was dead. Even though everything inside of him was screaming "Reid's dead!", he wouldn't believe it. Reid was stronger than they all expected, and he was smart, too. He was positive that Reid found a way to stay alive..........at least, he prayed that was what happened.......

Rossi nervously paced the BAU hallways- afraid to let his mind think .he needed to stay calm, and thinking that Reid was dead, would NOT help him stay calm. He though about what Hotch had told the team- that Reid might be alive. He was afraid that his words had given the team a false hope. Because if Reid was dead, the whole team would come spiraling down until it crashed in hell...........

Morgan had gone outside of the BAU- swinging his fists around and hitting garbage cans and dumpsters. "DAMN IT!" he yelled. He though of Reid as a brother, and he didn't know how he would survive without him. He had made it his duty to look after that boy like his own the day Reid set foot into the FBI. Reid needed protection- they all did! But unlike the others, Reid had joined blindly, and had no idea what he was getting into. Morgan was just relieved that he had lasted- unlike so many other agents. Another thing that Morgan had wanted to protect for Reid was his innocence. But, unfortunately, this job had taken that from him.

Reid had always been criticized because of his age. Sure, Reid had joined the BAU pretty young, it suited him, and he had joined at the right place and right time, too. Ever since, Morgan and Reid had shared a brotherly bond.

But now, Reid was dead, and Morgan couldn't protect him anymore. He thought about what Hotch had said, and hoped to God that he was right.

Morgan breathed deeply as he calmed down. "Hold on Pretty Boy, we're coming for you." he said to the empty air around him. With that, he headed back to the BAU- where their search for the bastard that did this continued...............

"............hope that didn't suck! And 2 things- 1) this is my first insight w/ JJ, so I hope shes not too OOC. (which leads me 2 Prentiss- I don't feel comfortable writing in her POV yet. Does it show?) And 2) so I can update faster, chapters are gonna be shorter! Sorry! And dont sorry....things are about to get interesting! Please R&R!"


	11. Dumb Luck

Saviors- Chapter 11

Dumb Luck

"...................an update! YAY! And I bet ur all wondering where gideon went.........i know I am! Hehe. Please R&R!"

When the team met up again at the BAU,things had gotten intense. Working on a case so close to the team had a few drawbacks- like wanting revenge, having a bias, and not being able to fully concentrate. As the team tried their best to have a clear mind as they worked, Hotch looked around the room- realizing some one was missing.

"Where' Gideon?" he asked. The team looked up at Hotch, and then around the room.

"Yeah.........that's a good question, sir." JJ said.

"Maybe he's with Garcia?" Prentiss suggested. Morgan shook his head.

"I doubt that. If you were here before Tobias, and when Elle was still here, you'd understand. Well, even after that, I guess." Morgan explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Prentiss asked.

"I mean that Gideon was Reid's mentor. And Reid never had a father figure.......until he met Gideon. If Reid ever got in danger, he would take it personally."

"Even despite the fact that he left him?" Prentiss questioned. "What father-figure would leave the boy he thought of as his son?" Prentiss added. The team looked at her curiously, and she rolled her eyes. "Come on! I hear you guys talk about him sometimes, and even if I was here when he was, he didn't stay long enough for me to get to know him. I can't judge him, but you guys can. I'm just saying what I hear you guys say."

"I am sorry I left him like that, but I had to. And Morgan's right- I am taking this personally." a voice said from the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Gideon. I didn't mean to offend you-" Prentiss apologized, but Gideon waved his hand dismissively.

"You don't have to apologize. I used to be a profiler, too. You were trained to think that way.

"And I was with my son- in the hospital. I'm sorry I didn't give you more notice, but I did try to call you. None of your phones were working,though. I'm guessing you were in a dead zone." Gideon explained.

"What happened to your son?" JJ asked- her mind straying to what she would do if Henry ever ended up in the hospital.

"He broke his leg playing football with some friends for a charity event. He asked me to be there, and I agreed."

"Gosh, I don't know what I'd do if Henry ever broke his leg playing sports." JJ mused out loud.

"You'd probably banned him from that sport." JJ glared at her, and Prentiss put her hands up as defense. "Hey! You can't help it! It's a mother's instincts to want to protect her son!" Morgan smirked at that- finding their argument funny.

"You have a son now?" Gideon asked. JJ nodded. 'Who's the father?"

"Will LaMontange. From the case in New Orleans. And yes, we had a son." JJ explained-forgetting Gideon didn't know about that.

"Married, I presume?"

"Yes- a few months now." JJ nodded.

"Good."

"Okay, as glad as I am that you guys are catching up, I think that we should focus on the case now." Hotch ordered.

"Sir, we have a visitor." Garcia said at the doorway. "I think you all will want to see this." Hotch nodded, and the team stood up and followed Garcia to the interrogation room.

"My God." JJ whispered.

"That's definitely her." Prentiss said- looking at Rossi.

"Hotch- can I do the interrogation?" Morgan asked. Hotch was about to protest, but Gideon cut him off.

"I think that's a good idea. Morgan was held by her-she'll be intimidated by him- or at least disappointed he's alive. And by sending Morgan in, you and I BOTH know that he'll get the answers we need no matter what. He's just as close to Reid as the rest of us, but Reid confides in him more."

"Reid's like a brother to me man, and you know I'll be damn hard on her, and that's what you need right now. A tough guy." Morgan agreed.

"Fine. At the very least, she'll have some trust in him due to their time together, and more likely to talk. Go on, Morgan." Hotch agreed. With that, Morgan headed to the interrogation room.

"Damn. I hate thinking the only reason she's here is because she turned herself in." Prentiss mumbled.

"That itself was pure dumb luck. And she won't go down without getting her revenge. I want to know why she did this. If our profile's right, then she wouldn't have done this." Gideon mused.

"Well, for now I'm just worried about having Morgan interrogate. " Hotch said. "I just hope he doesn't take things too personally." he added- barely audibly.

"This should be interesting." JJ said. They all nodded. Once they could see Morgan through the one-way glass, the quieted down- all of them ready to intervene if things went awry............

"...........oh.............hehe. Im mean! Cliffie! Well, I hate writing short chaps, but this is the only time ill get today to update, so yeah. And I must apologize for the lame excuse for Gideon's disappearance, when in reality it was because I forgot about him. Please R&R!"


	12. Secrets And Lies

Saviors- Chapter 12

Secrets and Lies

".........darn! Its hard writing a CM fanfic w/o spencey! Oh well! Im trying my best! And please tell me if the characters seem OOC- im trying not to make them that way! Hehe. Please R&R!"

Derek Morgan was furious- to say the least. The sick bastard that sat in front of him had killed Reid- who, over the years, had become a brother to him. And now, he had her cuffed right in front of him with his team watching behind the one-way glass. He didn't know how in the world he'd be able to control himself.

"Good morning, Agent Morgan. How are things going?" she smirked. Alice was cocky, and he could tell that she didn't give a damn if she was sent to jail for life or not.

"Pretty damn good, Alice. I've got the UnSub conveniently right in front of me- cuffed and everything." Morgan smiled. He knew he would have to play along with her game if he was going to get anything from her.

"Well that's damn good for you" she smiled back bitterly.

"Where's your brother?" Morgan asked

"He's no longer with us."

"What do you mean? You killed him?" Morgan raised his eyebrows. Something wasn't right.

"Yes, Agent Morgan. I killed him." Alice answered in an annoyed tone.

"Where did you hide the body?" Alice looked at Morgan strangely.

"What do you mean? Are you seriously trying to tell me you haven't found it yet? After all the clues I've given you? Now, Agent Morgan, I'm a bit disappointed. " she answered.

"What clues?" Alice shook her head.

"That game's over now. It's too late for clues."

"I suggest you tell me. If you do, the judge might even take a year or two off your jail time. You don't want to go to jail, do you?" Morgan asked.

"I couldn't honestly give a damn if I went to jail or not. I got what I wanted- but you obviously haven't." Morgan held his hand at his sides- both of them in fists. Alice glanced down at them, and smiled. "Am I making you angry, Agent Morgan?"

JJ shook her head disapprovingly. "He shouldn't be in there. I know we wanted him to scare her, but I think she wanted Morgan to do the interrogation." Prentiss nodded.

"Hotch, I agree with JJ. The only thing we've done is play right into her hand again. We need to pull Morgan out." she said. But before Hotch could reply, his phone rang.

"Sorry, I'll be right back." he mumbled as he left the room. He shut the door behind him, and leaned against the wall.

"Hello?" he said.

"Ho..............Hotch?" a familiar voice whispered.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Rei............Reid.." the man whispered. Hotch turned back around fastly, and called out for Garcia.

"What is it, Boss Man?" she asked.

"Can you track this call?" Garcia nodded.

"Who is it?"

"Reid." he answered. With that, she rushed to her computers, and punched it Hotch's phone number. She watched the screen as the computer narrowed down the search.

"Reid, where are you?" Hotch asked.

"Don't know...............'m tired." Reid slurred. 'Damn.' Hotch thought. 'He's losing consciousness.'

"Can you stay awake?" he asked.

"No......." Reid mumbled.

"Can you try?"

"Yeah.........."

"Stay with me. Garcia's tracking this call. She can find your location."

"Kay."

"Reid, are you hurt?" Hotch asked- already knowing that he was.

"Yes."

"How badly and where?"

"Badly, and everywhere. 'M too tired to think............" Reid said- already falling to sleep.

"No! Just stay on! Talk to me Reid. What do you see?"

"It's dark. I can't see anything."

"Do you smell anything? Hear anything?" Hotch waited for a response, but Reid never answered. "Reid? Reid!" Still nothing. "Damn it." Hotch muttered as he walked to Garcia's office.

"Did you find it?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, but I know he's not in the state. He's on the other side of the country is all I was able to find. His line of the phone call went dead before my computer could track him any further. Sorry sir." Garcia said.

"It's not your fault. I just hope he's okay. He sounded out of it- like he had been drugged." Hotch said. When Garcia and him were done talking, he made his way back to the rest of his team..........

After Hotch told the team about Reid, everyone agreed to let Rossi interrogate. Rossi leaned against the table, and smiled at Alice.

"You made a mistake." he said.

"And what would that be, Agent Rossi?"

"He's still alive. We just talked to him." Alice frowned, and shook her head. "It's true- he's alive. Turns out, you're not as good as a murderer than you though you were.

''NO! HE CAN'T BE ALIVE! I WATCHED HIM DIE MYSELF! I KILLED IN THAT HOTEL! THE BOMB! I WATCHED HIS BODY BURN! YOU'RE LYING!' she shouted.

"No I'm not, and you know it." Rossi smiled. Suddenly, Alice jumped at Rossi, who barely flinched due to the fact she had hand cuffs on.

"ALEC IS DEAD! I WATCHED HIM DIE! YOU'RE LYING!" she screamed. Rossi looked at her curiously, and realized she already knew Reid was live.

"What about Dr. Reid?" he asked.

"I let your agent go. Dr. Reid told me everything. He told me what Alec had done. He turned his own father in to the police! He got him shot! I just couldn't believe it! I was so mad. I took the bomb, and blew the place up. Dr. Reid was being such a good sport about it, that I even let him go." Alice spat out at Rossi.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"I left him on the side of the road- about two miles away from the hotel. If he's not there, I don't know what to say. I had no part in that."

"Can you explain why he is in the other coast of the U.S., Allison?" Rossi asked. The use of her full name caught her off guard.

"The only person who ever called me Allison was my father." she mumbled.

"Allison. Listen to me. Where is Dr. Reid?" Rossi asked again. Hew as getting irritated with Alice's lack of response.

"I DON"T KNOW! MAYBE SOMEONE ELSE TOOK HIM!" she shouted. Rossi bent down closer to Alice so he could talk to her with out yelling.

"Until we find him, you're under arrest for the murder of Alec Pondella, kidnapping 5 FBI agents, and attempted murder."

"And who did I attempt to murder?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"Until we find Dr. Reid, it goes on your record as attempted murder. So I suggest you pray really hard that we find him. Because if we don't, you're facing a life sentence." With that, Rossi barged out of the interrogation room.

"Damn it Reid! Where are you?!" Morgan yelled as he slammed his fist against the glass......

Los Angeles California

Spencer Reid laid in the dark night- every bit of his body screaming at him. He was in intense pain, and couldn't concentrate. He had no idea where he was, but he knew he had to find out- and soon. Silently, he prayed his team would find him before he lost consciousness.........

"..............yay! An update! Im not too thrilled as how this turned out,though. Please R&R!"


	13. CheckUp

Saviors- Chapter 13

Check-Up

".............Please R&R!"

Los Angeles, Cal.

David Brian walked to work at 6 :12 AM. Today was a bit cooler than most days in California, but it was to be expected since they had gotten a bad storm last night. It had dropped to about 52 F, and with the added rain, it felt about 47 F. David pulled his jacket closer to him as a strong gust of wind added to the coolness of the Wednesday morning.

Suddenly, David heard a whimper he looked around him, but didn't see anything, so he opted to call out. "Hello?" he asked loudly. He heard the whimper again- but louder. He walked around the area- calling out just in case some one was need of help. Finally, David found the source of the noise when he walked down a deserted street. A tall man covered in rain from last night was curled up- shaking in the corner. He looked very young- late teen, early twenties- compared to his 59 years.

"Hey- how did you get here?" he asked calmly-not wanting to scare the man- who shook his head.

"I.........I don't know. Where..........where am I?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"You're in Los Angeles." David replied. The stranger nodded -understanding.

He looked over the young man's body. There were bruises and cuts everywhere- like he had been attacked or tortured. David noticed how thin the man was, and thought that he hadn't eaten in a while. Afraid that the man would pass out, David decided that he needed to be taken to a hospital- or at least to his house.

"Hey, is it alright if I take you to a hospital?" he asked. The young stranger nodded. With that, David gently lifted him off the ground, and held his shaking body in his arms. 'Damn- - should've driven to work today.' he thought as he hailed a taxi............

once they got to the hospital, David took the stranger to the emergency room.

"Can you tell me your name?" the male doctor asked.

"Spencer....Reid." The doctor turned to the nurse- raising his eyebrow.

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"SSA Dr. Spencer Reid- with the BAU. They worked a case with Don Eppes once." she supplied. He nodded.

"Contact his team immediately." the nurse nodded, and walked to the closest phone.

"Can you tell me why you're in Los Angeles, Dr. Reid?" he asked. Reid mentally noted that he said Dr. Reid- he never had said he had a doctorate degree, so he must have known him somehow- most likely a former case.

"No.............I don't know." Reid coughed. The doctor nodded.

"Okay, we're going to try to find out- just stay with us, Dr. Reid." but Reid was finding that task very difficult. Pain was shooting up his entire body- and he was trying not to scream. The light from the hospital only added to his discomfort-blinding his eyes to the point where he couldn't see. And the cold. Damn, was he cold. Reid shivered as he was wheeled into what he guessed was an emergency room, and he shuddered as the doctor removed his clothes, and replaced them with a thin, paper gown. The gown didn't help the fact the he was already freezing- as now he was visibly shaking.

"Dr. Reid, are you cold?" he asked- raising his eyebrows. Reid nodded and let out a shaky breath. He was finding breathing a difficult task.

"I'm sorry. Just bear with me a bit longer, and we can have a nurse come bring you a blanket. Is that alright?" Reid only nodded again. With that, the doctor continued to examine Reid's scars and bruises.

After what felt like an hour to Reid, the Doctor finally was done, and lowered Reid's gown again.

"Dr. Reid, do you know where you got all these injuries?" he asked. Reid was getting annoyed with the doctor for addressing his as Dr. Reid whenever he said his name, but let him carry on.

"Yes............a girl and her brother.............." Reid's voice was shaky from cold and fear. "They anted revenge against the BAU, and kidnapped my team. She did this." The doctor nodded.

"Alright. Well, there's been no major damage done, but you will need a few stitches, and I believe she might've broken your left arm. You probably can't feel it, though. A mixture of cold and a larger amount of pain from the bruises and deep cuts on your back numbed it." Reid nodded again- understanding exactly what the doctor was saying.

"My head hurts..........." Reid mumbled. He wasn't feeling very good all of a sudden- his head was killing him, he felt nauseous, and his whole body was freezing. The doctor placed his hand on Reid's shoulder- realizing that Reid looked like he was about to pass out.

"Dr. Reid, please lay down." But when Reid tried to, everything around him went black, and his head starting spinning. Before he knew it, he was on the ground and unconscious...............

"...............sorry it was short, but this week is gonna be mass chaos 4 me! Especially when school starts up!so expect updated 2 be shorter so I can give u guys something at least once a week! Please R&R!"


	14. Patent Care

Saviors- Chapter 14

Patent Care

"............finally! The wait is OVER! I would like to apologize in advance for any errors in dilaudid servings and side effects- for I have no knowledge of this and cant waste time to Google it right now. I thought youd rather me update. And I must admit that I got the idea 4 Dr. Penn from Carlisle,- from Twilight. I wanted a Dr. that Reid could relate 2 and be sensitive, so I hope u like him!Hehe Please R&R!"

The doctors made a scene of chaos as they all hovered around and over Spencer Reid. From his psychical, they ha gathered he had been abused an drugged for over a week. The wounds weren't too bad, but stitches were still necessary, and the doctor believed that his right wrist was broken. But at the moment, they were most concerned about the drugs. He had been given over two doses of dilaudid- a fatal serving that could result in death if usage of it occurred before.

This didn't make sense. The doctors had no prior knowledge of the young FBI agent using drugs recreationaly, and they all doubted that he had. But the way he reacted to the drug suggested otherwise.

The nurses had just told Dr. Penn that they had contacted Dr. Reid's team, and they were flying in as they spoke.

"Do we know of any prior use of dilaudid?" Dr. Penn asked- shaking his head to the right so that his long black hair would get out of his face. His green eyes popped next to his dark eye lids- due to lack of sleep. And his pale skin only added to his boyish charms. In a way, he could relate to the young Dr. Reid. He himself was only 23, and had gotten criticism and questioning looks from the older doctors. He had graduated med school and three years ago, but had just landed a solid job in California after he had saved the hospital's major donater after having an allergic reaction to sushi. They were all amazed at his talents, and had hired him instantly. It was all pure luck- he had been at the right place at the right time.

"No, but I'm sure we could get something from his team." the blond nurse said- giving him a wink before walking away. Just another annoying aspect to being a young doctor. Dr. Penn nodded, and walked back to Dr. Reid's room- praying that he'd find some way to get the drugs out of his system before they killed him.............

The BAU had already hopped on the jet. Morgan had been the first one on the jet- nearly running on as he heard Hotch announce the news to the team. They had found Reid, and he was alive.

For now, that is...........

Dr. Penn watched as his patient's now steady heart rate continued to beep as the monitor showed its rhythm. This had to be one of the most bizarre cases he had ever worked. An FBI agent who was just a few years older than himself laid in front of him- not because of his injuries, but the drugs. Something about the scenario wasn't quite right. Everything fairy tale his mother ever read to him had said that the hero and the victims lived happily ever after, and the evil villain was punished. But this time around, it hadn't worked out that way. Here the victim was in a medicated coma because the drugs and pain he was in were enough to kill him. And where was the villain? In a nice, comfy jail- doing nothing but sitting down and acting insane. That didn't seem fair to him.

Dr. Penn was broken away from his thoughts when he heard a moan from the bed. He sat down his clip board, and walked towards his patient. "Dr. Reid?" No response. "Reid? Spencer?" At last, the patient responded. Dr. Penn smiled, and moved a strand of hair from his patient's eye. "Hello, Spencer. Do you remember what happened?" Reid nodded.

"I.......I passed out. The....drugs she gave me?" he asked.

"Yes. She gave you an overdose of dilaudid." Reid nodded again. "Thank you." he added. Dr. Penn raised his eyebrows.

"For what?"

"Not calling me Dr. Reid." They both smiled.

"Well, I figured if you got as annoyed at it as I do, you'd appreciate being called by your first name again." Dr. Penn said.

""What's your first name?" Reid asked.

"Penn. My last name's Galveston. But there was no way in hell I was going to let ANYONE call me that!" Reid laughed- immediately followed by a weak cough.

Dr. Penn knew it was dangerous to take a liking to your patents, but he couldn't help but to like Reid. In a way, he reminded him of himself. He pulled up a chair, and sat down next to Reid.

"I contacted your team. They said they were on their way, and should be here in a few more hours." Dr. Penn said.

"Thank you." Dr. Penn nodded. He was about to say something to Reid, but his pager went off.

"Oh, sorry, Spencer. There's an emergency in the children's ward. They need all the help they can get." Reid nodded, and the doctors dismissed himself.

Reid closed his eyes, and tried his best to ignore the searing pain sprouting through his body. Everything hurt like hell, and he just wanted it to stop. But he knew that the pain was coming from the drugs, and that the doctors couldn't do much more about it. After a few more minutes, a blissful peace overwhelmed Reid, and he had finally fallen to sleep..........

"............ta-da! I hope u like Penn. I made this chap kinda focused around him cause I wanted u readers 2 know what hes like. Sorry, but the voices really felt it necessary to introduce Penn. Tell me if u like him, cause if u do then youll most likely be seeing him again in my other stories. Please R&R!"


	15. Raven

Saviors- Chapter 15

Raven

"................hehe. I glad u all like Dr. Penn. Hes all mine!!! and this story is nearing the end- I think, idk- im running low on time, and I cant think of anything else. So, thus another fill-in chap. Feel free to make a suggestion or 5...........hehe. Please R&R!"

The BAU team waited outside of Reid's patient room. Dr. Penn had told them that Spencer Reid- their youngest colleague and friend- might be able to be released if the doctor okay-ed it, and did one last check-up.

"Everything looks good." Dr. Penn mumbled as he held the stethoscope near Reid's chest. Reid silently cheered in his head. No matter how much he liked Dr. Penn, he would be happy to be rid of the hospital. It only held bad memories of what Alice had done to him, and he just wanted to go and rest.

Dr. Penn picked up the clip board he seemed to have with him where-ever he went. He caught Reid staring at it, and smiled. "I assume you're wondering what's so special about this clip board." Dr. Penn guessed. Reid's cheeks went red from being called out, and he nodded.

Dr. Penn sat down his stethoscope, and walked over to Reid. He held it out for Reid to grab. "Why don't you see for yourself?" he asked. Reid took the clip board from Dr. Penn carefully, and looked at it.

Reid examined it, but couldn't find anything special about it. He looked back up at Dr. Penn, and gave him a confused look. Dr. Penn smiled, and leaned against the wall- arm folded across his chest.

"Flip it over." he instructed. Reid did as he was told. On the back side of the clip board was a small engraving- only noticeable to someone who was looking for it. The engraving was of a bird- most likely a raven- trapped in a golden cage. Below it was an engraving. It read, ' Make Something of Yourself.'

Reid couldn't think of any significance to the quote- if it even was a quote. And the picture on the top of it made no sense- it was completely random.

Dr. Penn's eyes met Reid's. A look of sadness crossed the young doctor's face. "I don't understand..." Reid started.

"My............." Dr. Penn's voice cracked. "My father made it for me. He used to work as a jeweler, so he had the tools necessary to. The bird in the cage? He told me that symbolized himself."

"How so?" Reid pressed. Dr. Penn stopped leaning against the wall, and walked towards Reid.

"My father was a drunk. And one night, he went to the bar- already drunk and looking to score. He hooked up with some random waitress, and got her pregnant. So the woman told him it was his, and once I was born, she left me to him . She said she had too many hopes and dreams t accomplish, and that a baby would only slow her down. So, since the day I was born, my supposed 'father' has told me that I was the worst mistake he made, and that I was keeping him trapped in my cage.

"When I was 12, he started drinking 24/7. He would get angry when he was drunk, too. And he would take the anger out on me. I............I didn't know what to do. He caused me so much pain, and I was just a kid- I never thought that my own father would try to hurt me." Dr. Penn wasn't even looking at Reid anymore, and that worried him. What exactly had his father done to him?

"The saying? That was something he used to say to me all the time. And the only reason he gave me that clip board was because he wanted to celebrate me leaving, and thought that the clip board would be a great way in throwing it in my face everyday."

Reid stared at the ground-speechless. 'Why had he opened up to me? I'm glad he did, but what should I say?' Reid thought.

"I'm.............I'm sorry. Dr. Penn sniffled. "You were just abused and drugged, and I'm just rambling on about my daddy issues." Dr. Penn apologized.

"No.......that's okay. I am glad that you told me. I know how much dad's can hurt.........." Reid's voice drifted.

"Abusive?" the doctor asked. Reid shook his head.

"No.........but he mine as well have. When I was just a kid, he left me to take care of my schizophrenic mom. It was hard on me. I had to take care of her, and grow up fast. I had to sacrifice my childhood because my father decided to leave us one day." Dr. Penn nodded.

"Schizophrenics are really hard for any adult to take care of, but for a kid to take care of? That must've been hell on your part." Dr. Penn shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, being hit by your father because he's drunk must not have been a field day." Reid mumbled. Dr. Penn nodded, and let out a sigh.

"You really should get some sleep, Spencer. You've been through hell." Dr. Penn said- swiftly and successfully changing the subject.

"Yeah, I am kinda tired." Reid said- just realizing how tired he was. Dr. Penn nodded.

"Alright. I'm just going to take this clip board and head out. Sleep well." Dr. Penn met Reid's eyes for a minute, and then he left Reid alone to sleep..........

"......................k, so I am REALLY, REALLY stuck!!! do u want 2 see more Penn? R u sick of me shoving him down ur throats? Please R&R!"


	16. Relapse

Saviors- Chapter 16

"..........i have given up sleep to write this. And dont worry- dr penn makes his last appearance. And I FINALLY have a plot again!!! who-hoo!!! Please R&R!"

Dr. Penn shook Spencer Reid's hand for the last time. It was now time for him to turn the agent over to the BAU.

"Thank you, Dr. Penn." Morgan said- glad to see his young colleague back. He looked at Reid- his hair was tossled and dirty, his clothes were torn, scratch marks and bruises covered his paler-than-usual skin, and it looked like he hadn't slept- or eaten- in days.

"You okay, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded unconvincingly.

"Yeah.........just tired." Reid said with a yawn. Dr. Penn frowned.

"You're probably going to be in pain for a few days. If you want, I can get you a prescription........?" he asked. Reid immediately shook his head.

"No-that's okay. The pain really isn't that bad." Reid reassured. But inside, Reid was screaming for drugs. The stitches on his arm felt tight and started pinching his skin. The bruises on his body were turning different shades, and were healing- but VERY slowly. His arm was in fact broken, and, of course, that hurt too. But more than anything, the emotional hurt was excruciating.

"Spencer, are you sure? It's okay if you need the pills. I know that you're in intense pain right now." Dr. Penn asked. Reid nodded.

"Really- I'm fine. I'd just really like to go back home now, and get some decent sleep." Reid said- half-jokingly.

Finally, Dr. Penn nodded, and said his good-byes. Reid shook his doctor's hand, and watched as he turned and left- clip board in hand.

"Hey, you hungry?" Rossi asked. Morgan and Prentiss nodded immediately, and the others silently agreed.

"How about you, Reid?'' JJ asked. Reid shook his head.

"No- I'm just really tired. I haven't slept in an actual bed for a while." Reid said. Hotch nodded.

"Alright. Do you want one of us to come back with you?" Morgan asked. Reid shook his head.

"You sure, kid? 'Cause I have no problem staying back with you."

"No, really. That's okay." Morgan nodded. With that, the BAU filed into their SUVs, and dropped Reid off at the hotel so he could sleep..........

Spencer Reid knew he had just made a fatal mistake. He couldn't handle being alone right now- especially with the temptation of the dilaudid on his mind. When Alice had injected him with the addictive liquid, his whole mind had been reopened to the joys and comfort of the warming liquid pulsing through his body. He missed the rush of blood to the head when he stuck the needle in his veins, and felt the wave of emotional terminal leave his mind and be replaced with pure bliss.

But, at the same time, he didn't miss the wave of nausea, the unsettling looks he got when he showed up to work looking like a junkie, the hell-like with-drawls that he got whenever he tried to quit, and, most importantly, he didn't miss the feeling of failure and desperation every time he became dependent on the drug.

Was this what it came down to in the end? I list of pros and cons over a drug that could possibly kill him? Was that the only thing deciding his fate?

Reid shook his head- trying to get the bad thoughts out of his head. He didn't need the drug- he never would. But still, part of him was undecided if he should give in to that bad thought in the back of his head- screwing with the part of his head that still made sense.

What would his mom say? What about the officer who had trusted him with his one-year medallion? What would Tobias think if he knew what he was doing to himself- destroying himself just like Charles had to Tobias? And what about his team? How could he face them everyday when- behind their backs- he was betraying their trust in him?

They would think he was pathetic- he thought he was pathetic, too. He was better than that. He didn't need the drugs.

But no matter how much he tried to convince himself that was true, it didn't work. Because sooner than he could comprehend, he found himself walking out the hotel door, and searching for the nearest dark alley.........

Derek Morgan didn't want to leave his friend. He knew Reid couldn't handle being alone right now. And he didn't like the way he was looking when he left. But- despite the older brother-like role he was playing in Reid's life, he walked out. He knew that Reid needed to know he trusted him, and letting him be alone would prove it.

Now, as Morgan drove back to gather with the rest of the team, he prayed that he was wrong, and that Reid was fine..........although deep down he knew Reid was far from fine..........

Spencer Reid wore his old worn-down sweater, an old pair of blue jeans, and casual sneakers. He hated how suspicious he looked with his hood up, but he couldn't risk being found out.

He had a plan- he would go down the dark allies until he found a bookie. He would ask for the drugs, they'd find a time and place to deliver them, and Reid would be on his way. It sounded so simple in his head, but when he found the bookie, his throat swelled up, and he wasn't sure if he could go through with it. But as he thought about Alice, Tobias, Amanda, his father, the men he had killed in the line of work, and the ones he couldn't save, he found himself running up to the dealer. The movement caught him by surprise, but when he saw Reid put his hood down, he smiled.

"Now, how can I help you?" a Caucasian man with a cocky voice and loose smile asked.

Dilaudid?" he Reid asked. The smile raised his eyebrows- looking Reid over.

"Drug Store Heroin? Now, you don't seem that type, kid. But I guess I've seen far weirder in my line of work." The dealer walked closer to Reid, and he involuntarily backed up.

"Now come on. Why do you have to be that way?" he teased as he grabbed Reid's wrists. "I like to know my costumers on a very personal level, but you're just too young for my taste. And besides, I don't think I'd want to fool around with some one who's using dilaudid." Reid flinched at the dealer's words- starting to think that it was a mistake to come here. Reid turned around, but the dealer's hands were still around his wrists- stopping him from leaving.

"I know you didn't go all the way out here just to back out now, did you?" he smirked. Reid gulped, and managed to nod.

"Good. Now, come back here in three hours. You got lucky- another bookie had some, so he's gonna come around and deliver it. The price- since you're a new costumer- is $450. if you can't pay, don't come. Or, come anyways, and we an find another way for you to pay. I know that I said you're too young, but you look like you'd be fun..........'' the dealer said as he looked down at Reid's body.

"No...........I can pay." The dealer frowned.

"Damn shame." he muttered.

"Well, be back here in 2 hours. I'll be waiting." With that, Reid took off- all the while repressing tears from flowing freely.

"My God- what have I done?" he whispered...........

"....gasp!!!! was that better? Please R&R!"


	17. Intermission

Saviors- Chapter 17

"....................hehe. I felt generous so im updating! YAY! Please R&R!"

Two hours later, Reid was there- waiting for the dealer to come and give him the drugs. He had stopped by an ATM to get money from his emergency bank account. He shoved his hands in his pocket, and stared at the ground as he waited. A few minutes later, he came by.

"You know, my offer still stands. If you want to save your money.............?" he hinted.

"No, that's okay. I have the money." Reid reassured. The dealer frowned, but shrugged it off.

"One order of dilaudid, coming right up." he said as he passed a small bag to Reid. The bookie handed Reid a piece of paper, and smirked again.

"Call that number when you're running low- I'll be sure to hook you up- no matter where you are. And you don't really look like someone from around here, so where exactly are you from?"

"Virginia." Reid answered. The dealer smiled.

"I've got people there." He took back the piece of paper back, and wrote a new phone number down. "There. Call that number instead." Reid nodded, and walked away............

The dealer watched his latest costumer as he walked away. He really did like the kid- even if he was a little young. Most dealers- like himself- had an addiction themselves. Some did drugs themselves, others were addicted to food, alcohol, or even stupid things like shopping- which they needed money to help pay for their habits he himself was an addict- sex addict. A lot of the times, his costumers ran out of money, and needed an alternative payment plan. That's when his nasty little habit came in. they all agreed to it. When you got addicted to drugs, there was no going back. Your body starts to crave it, and your mind starts to spin out of control without it.

The bookie smirked as he watched Reid walk away. He would be no different than the rest of them. He too would run out of money, and seek an alternative payment plan.

As the bookie walked away from the alley, and back to his 'home'- located in a run-down motel and apartment complex where the rooms were dirt cheap- and thought about how fun it would be when the young man ran out of money...........

Spencer Reid didn't go back to the hotel room. He couldn't go back with the dilaudid. He couldn't risk the chance of Morgan being in the room, or someone else on the team finding the bottles.

Reid checked into a crappy run-down motel and apartment complex with very cheap prices. He fingered the bottles- letting his mind comprehend what was about to happen to him; what he was about to do to himself.

The drugs he wanted so badly were so close in his reach that he felt like he could already feel it sliding down his veins and infesting his blood stream.

Reid took the needle out of the small bag his 'bookie' had given him, and unwrapped it. He stuck the needle in the top of the bottle, and watched as the syrup-like liquid filled the needle. He took the needle, and poked around his arms until he successfully found a vein. He released the liquid into his arm, and was overwhelmed by the sensation pulsing through his body.

The dilaudid engulfed his body- at first in flames,but shortly after in bliss. He mind went blank as his memory was fogged. It felt great not to feel anything but the drugs.

Slowly, Reid took the needle out of his arm, and slumped to the ground- totally unconscious...........

Morgan was starting to panic- Reid wasn't anywhere? Had Alice escaped? Was he kidnapped? Did he get lost? He didn't know- and that scared the hell out of him.

Morgan called the team and told them immediately. Hotch and Rossi agreed to meet back at Morgan's hotel room. Morgan waited patiently as his team drove back to the room.

Damn it Reid,' he thought. 'Where are you?'

When Reid woke up, his head was pounding- just like the first time he had used the drug with Tobias. He was still out of it a little, so he decided to take a walk.

Reid closed the motel door behind him- making sure it shut quietly. As he turned around to walk out, something- or someone- caught his attention.

There- two doors down from him- was _him. _The bookie that had given Reid the drugs. As the dealer looked up at Reid with lustful and hungry eyes, Reid gulped- knowing he was damn screwed.

"Hello again. Now, tell me, how is this not fate?" Before Reid knew it, he was being dragged into the room two doors down from him........

".................gasp!!! no way!! Please R&R!"


	18. Games

Saviors- Chapter 18

Games

"..........this chaps rated m 4 rape- not detailed! beware. Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid felt strong hands grabbing at his neck. The man was too powerful for Reid to outfight, and he was pushed down to the floor. The bookie eagerly threw his jacket on the ground, and smiled lustfully at Reid.

"You shouldn't had stayed here. You know I can't control myself." The dealer grabbed a bottle and a towel. He swished some on the liquid on the towel, and dropped down to his knees. He covered Reid's mouth with it.

Reid tried to fight back, but his struggles turned down to whimpers. Before he knew it, he was being stripped down, but he couldn't fight back. He felt himself being carried naked onto the bed. The bookie laid down next to him eagerly. The last thing he remembered before he mercifully passed out was someone else's body being forced on top of his............

The team had no idea where Reid was. There were no theories to run by this time, either. They had no idea if it was a kidnap, or if Reid had simply gone out to a store, and his cell had died. There were too many possibilities to go through- most of which ended badly for Reid,

"This isn't like Reid. He wouldn't have gone out like that." JJ reasoned.

"Yea, but I was the one who dropped him off. He was really out of it. I just figured the drugs were still wearing off. He told me he was tired, and he didn't look or sound like he was lying, either." Morgan added.

"So are we in an agree-ance that this was kindnap?" Gideon asked. The team nodded.

"Damn, where do we start this time? We have absolutely nothing. It can't be Alice and Alec, and Reid doesn't really have any enemies." Prentiss said.

"We have to work harder now. If we're going to find him, we'll need all the help we can get. Garcia, I want you to search Reid's accounts online. I don't care how irrelevant it may seem- give me everything you find." Hotch instructed.

"On it, sir." Garcia said as she approached he beloved laptops.

"Morgan, Prentiss- I want you two to contact the local police. Ask for a list of any known criminals and criminal hangouts in the area."

"Of course." they said in unison.

"Rossi, Gideon- stay here with me. We're going to search the area for anything that may be useful." With that, the team split up in search for Reid.

If they only knew he was just blocks away..........

When Spencer Reid woke up, every bit of his body staring screaming at him. His legs had been carelessly grabbed and scratched a, his arms had been held down, and now wore bruises from where they had been pressed down on. His head was sore from where the bookie had grabbed at his hair, and his private areas burned.

Reid opened his eyes, and looked around. The room was completely black- except for the dirty white walls that were stained with blood and filth. The bed was warm and soft. He sheets, though, were scratchy against his bare skin.

Reid was too aware of the greedy hands grabbing at his sides- pulling him closer and closer. A hand slid down his back, resting just above the line where his boxers would have ended.

Reid bit his tongue, trying not to scream as the hand grabbed at him again. Tears slid down his eyes as he tried not to move- no wanting to wake the man up in fear of what he might do,

But, unfortunately, he alarm clock went off.

The hand he had grown to fear crept up to his front side- exploring new places. The man's other hand rested on Reid's chest- aware of his erratic breathing and heart rate.

"Are you afraid?" the man whispered in Reid's ear. When he didn't answer, the man moved the hand he had resting on Reid's front side- allowing Reid to relax some.

"Feel better?" he asked as he nibbled at Reid's already bleeding ear. Reid whimpered as the man grabbed at him again. "Oh come on. I wasn't that bad, now was I?"

Reid tried his best to stop crying, but it didn't work. At those words, Reid broke out into sobs. The bookie smoothed down Reid's sides- groping at him as he laughed a Reid's tears.

"Now don't be that way. I'm not even done yet."

"No.............please don't........." Reid whimpered. But the man shook his head.

"Oh, yes."

Suddenly, the man got up, and kicked off the sheets that were covering Reid's exposed skin. He crawled on top of Reid, and did unspeakable deeds.

All the while, Reid screamed............

When Reid woke up again, he was already crying. The dealer pressed Reid's body against his own, and moaned. "God that was fun." he murmured. "How was I for you?" he smirked.

Reid continued crying.

"I thought so." he said- sounding pleased.

He dealer slowly let go of Reid, and stood up. He stared down at Reid's thin frame before slapping him on the rear. Reid cried out- only encouraging the dealer to do it again. "Pathetic." he spat out. "Get up." he instructed.

But Reid just laid on the bed- unable to move. "I said get up!" he yelled. When Reid did nothing, he pulled Reid by his hair on to the ground, and kicked at Reid in various places- favoring his face and privates.

"You idiot! I was going to let you go, too! Damn glad I didn't!" With that, the bookie kicked Reid one last time, and left the room- leaving an unconscious Reid trembling on the floor.......

"............me sorry. The voices r really aggressive today. Please R&R!"


	19. Filth

Saviors- Chapter 19

Filth

".... REVISED: i charged my laptop, so i edited. just a short update 2 celebrate the season premiere! Please R&R!"

When Spencer Reid woke up, he was on the floor- naked. As he remembered what the bookie had done to him, tears slid down his eyes. He felt like filth. He wanted to take a shower- alone- and scrub his skin until it was red and raw. He wanted to put his clothes back on, and cry himself to sleep in the company of his team -the only real family he had left.

As Reid tried to get off of the floor, he heard a loud crash- the sound of the heavy door opening.

He looked up, and tried his best to stop crying. The dealer smiled, and dropped the bag he had in his hand.

"Ready for round 2?" he smirked. At the dealer's words, he broke out in tears.

The dealer grabbed hold of Reid, and threw him down on the bed. He crawled on top of him, and tore of his own clothes as Reid started screaming........

Morgan threw his fist against the wall- letting out a grunt. "DAMN IT! Why does this always happen to Reid? We literally just got him back, and now some bastard took him away! When I find him, he's gonna be wishing he was dead!" Morgan yelled.

"I know Morgan. We all feel that way. But for now, we have to keep a clear head, and we have to work on finding him- again." Hotch said- taking authority and leadership again. No matter how much he wanted to slam his fists against the wall and call the UnSub a bastard, he had to be the cool-headed leader.

"Where do we start looking for evidence?" Prentiss asked. "We know that he was kidnapped at the hotel, should we start there?"

"Maybe we should split up- half of us look at the hotel, the other half check the roads for car skid marks and check for witnesses in and outside the hotel." Rossi suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Gideon agreed.

"Okay, Prentiss, JJ, and Morgan- check the hotel room. Me, Rossi, and Gideon will check the rest. We'll meet back here in two hours. And Morgan- call Garcia and ask her if she's had any luck."

"No problem." Morgan said. With that, the team split up.............

".......okay,so that was even shorter than I had wanted, but my laptops gonna die soon. Theres only 2 minutes left, and I dont have my charger! CRAP! Please R&R!"


	20. Game Plan

Saviors- Chapter 20

Fun With Knives

"..........yay!!! 20 chaps!!! and sorry if it seems like spenceys been passing out a lot. :) Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid cried as the dealer forcefully pinned him down. This time, he held a knife. He carved into his skin, but he couldn't stop him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to stop what was happening to his own body. It scared him to think that something was happening to him, but he couldn't stop it.

And as the knife left marks in his pale skin, the bookie laughed. He ran the knife down Reid's side, and up to his neck. Blood swelled the blankets, and although the cuts were thin, ended up making a huge, red mess. The man held the knife below Reid's eye, and gently caressed his cheek with it.

"This is going to hurt you a lot more than its gonna hurt me. I promise." he whispered in his ear. Suddenly, he turned the knife around, and brought it into the skin just below his eye, and continued until his whole cheek was bleeding.

Reid tried not to scream as the knife nearly cut his neck, and tried not to show how much it was hurting him. But, unfortunately, the tears rolling down his eyes were giving him away.

"Now, I did warn you, didn't I?'' he said as he grabbed at Reid's bleeding sides. Reid's own blood made contact with the other man's body, but it didn't seem to bother him much.

As Reid tried to remain composed, the dealer had other plans. He slipped his hand that held the knife down Reid's thigh- leaving a trail of blood along its way down. He did the same thing to the other leg, too.

It was like he was taunting Reid- telling him he knew he was trying to not scream. But he needed him to scream and put up a fight to feel satisfied .

As Reid internally screamed at the stings on his legs, arms , and face, the dealer dropped the knife. He grabbed Reid by the arms, and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Can't have you leaving a trail of blood everywhere you go, now can we?" he said as he turned the shower on. He stripped off his shorts, and hopped in the shower. He held Reid upright as the freeing cold water brushed against Reid's skin. The touch of it sent shivers down his spine, and made the skin that had been cut hurt even worse. Reid hissed as his body gave out, and he sank to the ground.

"Pathetic!" the bookie spat as he threw Reid to the ground. He violently slammed his knee into Reid's still-bleeding sides, and laughed as Reid screamed out in pain.

"Go on! Scream! It's only going to get you more kick!" Reid curled up on his side- shivering and in intense pain. The dealer kept kicking, though.

It was all too much for Reid too handle. The pain, the embarrassment of being naked in a stranger's shower- all of it. Mercifully, after a few more minutes, Reid finally passed out.......

The team had- once again- no luck. There were no car tracks, no witnesses, and nothing else that could be used as evidence.

"Damn it!" Morgan yelled.

"I don't know where to look next." Prentiss said- sounding defeated.

"We're over-analyzing this. We need to look at the basics. We know Reid's history with dilaudid, and we know that he came to the hotel room. We know he wasn't acting like himself, that he was in pain, and there are no signs of a struggle. Do you think it's possible he left with his own free will?" Gideon asked.

"Do you think Reid would do that?" Hotch asked. "You were closest to him during his dilaudid phase- I'm guessing you would know." Gideon nodded.

"Yeah. I do believe he would. And the dealers in this area are normally addicts themselves. We should start there. If we threaten to take away their supplies if they don't talk, you know they will.'' Gideon said.

''Tonight, I want you all to sleep. We'll start fresh tomorrow morning. Good night everyone." Hotch said. With that, the team was dismissed, and headed off o their hotel rooms............

".......k, so NOW things finally pick up the pace! YAY! Dont worry- it gets better! Please R&R!"


	21. Blood Trail

Saviors- Chapter 21

"..............gasp!!!! This is where things pick up pace! And I think im gonna be doing a later pairing, but im not gonna tell u w/ who yet cause its not a definite yes. And yeah, david cast was named after dave from hells kitchen.....hehe....Please R&R!"

Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss walked with a slow stride down the street. Gideon had told them to start wandering around the streets to see if they could find anything.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Prentiss asked.

"Well, let's hope we find Reid, but I'd settle for finding the bookie. I mean, come on! This town's pretty small. Where could he be hiding?" Morgan answered.

"Yeah, I hope you're right." Prentiss frowned. "Damn it, has Reid always been this much of a damsel?" Morgan laughed.

"Well.....yeah, pretty much!" he joked. Prentiss offered a small smile, but went back to frowning. Morgan looked over to Prentiss, and saw her frown.

"What's up- talk to me, please?" Prentiss shook her head.

"Well, it's just........" she sighed. " I honestly don't know. It's Reid! I............I don't know how you guys did it before. I mean, Reid's been in plenty of trouble since I've joined the team, and I've heard about the train with Elle, and the LDKS when Hotch had to 'beat up' Reid to get the gun. How is it that the kid's still alive?" Prentiss mused. Morgan shook his head, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I know. Reid has been through a lot, and he being the youngest on the team doesn't help any, either. We're all a bit protective of him, and that includes you." Morgan smiled sympatheticlly.

"Thanks." Emily said.

"Anytime, Prentiss. And you know you can talk to me anytime, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Prentiss rolled her eyes.

Morgan was about to comment back, but his cell phone started ringing. "Morgan here." he answered.

"Yeah, we found something. Reid's sweater was found in an alley down town.'' Hotch answered.

"And what was found? " Morgan guessed.

"Blood- lots of it. It was O- Negative. It's Reid's blood, Morgan. The test matched it to his perfectly." Hotch said- confirming Morgan's fears.

"Damn it." he muttered. "That means this son of a birch has him!" Morgan slammed his fists against the brick wall- making Prentiss jump.

"What is it, Morgan? Did they find him?" Prentiss asked- sounding hopeful.

"Hotch, we're coming down there. Now." Morgan growled.

"No you're not. Reid needs you out there on the streets. There's nothing you or Prentiss can do here. Garcia sent you the address where the blood was found. Go there and start searching for the bookie." With that, Hotch hung up.

"What did he say?" Prentiss asked.

"They found Reid's sweater............and a lot of blood." Morgan said through gritted teeth.

"Who's blood, Morgan?" Prentiss asked- fear seeping through her words.

"It's O-Negative. "

"Please don't tell me Reid's O-Negative......." Prentiss begged.

"Reid's O-Negative." Morgan said- confirming her fears.

"Garcia texted me an address. It's where they found the blood, and his sweater. Hotch wants us over the ASAP." Morgan added.

"Okay, let's get going then." Prentiss answered.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a long day." he agreed.

"Maybe we should grab some lunch first. It's already 3:00, and we haven't ate yet." Prentiss asked. Morgan nodded- suddenly realizing that he was truly hungry.

"Yeah, that would be nice. It's not like waiting another hour's gonna harm anything."

"We might harm each other if we don't eat soon, though. I'm starving!" Prentiss declared. Morgan laughed.

"You can say that again."

David Cast smiled as he stuffed his hands in his pocket, and put a cocky smile on his face. He was in a good mood. He had found his newest 'addiction' . Sure, the kid was, well, kid-ish, but his boy-ish charms were only part of the appeal.

David looked down at his watch. 4:45. Only 25 minutes before his first customer of the day. As he waited, he felt a strange feeling that something was off. He looked around- learning in his line of business you could never be too careful. As his eyes darted to the left, he saw a woman with long black hair and a dark skinned man walk by. "Damn it." he muttered when he saw them whip out badges and show a group of teenagers.

David started running the opposite direction...........

"Morgan! We've got a runner!" Prentiss yelled as she took off after him. Morgan got ahead of her, and tackled him to the ground.

"Damn it! Where is he you son-of-a-bitch?!" he yelled as he cuffed him.

"Who are you talking about? Get off me!" David yelled.

"SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. You know, kidnapping an FBI agent is a federal offense.''

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Slow down there! What FBI agent?" David exclaimed. There was no way in hell the kid he had was an agent at the BAU.

"You have the right to remain silent............."

".........yay!!!! theyve got him!!! but what about spencey? Hmm.........review and find out!!! Please R&R!"


	22. Confession

Saviors- Chapter 22

Confession

".........Please R&R!"

"I swear! I did nothing!" David exclaimed.

"You know, it's the guys that say they did nothing who are the guilty ones." Rossi said as he paced around the interrogation room.

"Well, I am NOT guilty! I never kidnapped an agent in the bureau! This is crap!" David yelled.

"There really is no use lying to us, David Cast. Our technical analyst is tracking you down as we talk. She'll find you; there's no doubt of that." he smirked.

"If your analyst is so good, she'll find that I'm not guilty. And unless you're going to charge me, I would like to leave."

"At the very least, we've got you for drug possession and sales. An we have evidence that Spencer Reid was in your apartment building. We found his blood n your clothes. Do you know what that's gonna mean for you?" Rossi asked. David shook his head.

"That I'm not guilty?" he guessed. Rossi shook his head.

"Not even close. You're looking at least 35 years of jail time with no parole. And if our profiler's right, you'll do anything you can to get your fix." Rossi said.

"So know you're calling me a drug addict?" David asked- rolling his eyes. Rossi smiled.

"No, more on the lines of sex. Isn't that right? I bet Reid came to you for something. Dilaudid, I bet. You see, he was undercover. We've heard about you before, and he volunteered to help out. Unfortunately for you, he became your latest........hmm.........shall we say fix?" Rossi knew he was lying, but he had to cover Reid's tracks somehow. "You shouldn't waste your breath lying. We saw you with him. We saw you drag him away. He wanted to pull him out, but we couldn't without risking giving the operation away. "

Rossi put his face next to David's ear. ''And I bet your just dying for your next fix. Was it fun? With Reid, that is. Did you make him scream and beg for you to stop? And I swear, when I do find evidence that you laid one finger on him, I will personally take you down myself." Rossi whispered.

"Well, that would involve finding him, wouldn't it?" David smirked.

"Was that a confession? I suggests you say yes, because if you don't, you're never going to get another fix again." Rossi warned. "You confess now and we can get you help and 3 years of jail time. If you ask me, that sounds a lot better than the first offer."

David Cast chewed his lower lip. 'Damn it. I'm screwed.' he thought. He weighed his options- play dumb and get sentenced to jail raping and kidnapping a FBI agent and drug possession and illegal sale. Or he could come clean, and get 'help' and only 3 years jail. He sighed- the answer was only too obvious.

"Fine. I confess." he muttered.

"To what, David?" Rossi asked.

"I David Cast, confess to kidnapping and raping FBI agent SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. I also confess to illegal drug possession and sales."

Rossi smiled. 'Everything goes according to plan. That's always a good sign.'

"Now, all you have to do to complete the deal is tell us where Reid is." David was about to answer, but Rossi shook his head. "Write it down." David nodded, and wrote down he name, location, and hotel room/apartment building he had who they had called Spencer Reid at.

"You made the right choice, David." Rossi said. David nodded.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have much of a choice here, now did I?" he muttered.

"It could've worse." Rossi said as he walked towards the door- paper in hand. "Trust me." With that, he closed the door.

"We've got a location?" JJ asked. Rossi nodded, and handed her the paper.

"Get the team and a local force to go there. I'm not taking any chances of him setting us up." JJ nodded, and dismissed herself.

JJ walked into the room Morgan and Prentiss were waiting in.

"You guys, we've got a location.'' she announced. Morgan got up, and JJ extended her hand with the paper in it. Morgan took the paper, and looked it over.

"Alright, let's go." Morgan said- darting out the door. Prentiss and JJ ran after him.

"Rossi said to bring everyone on the team and the local cops. He doesn't want to risk this being a trap again. I'm pretty sure Hotch and himself are already in the SUV. " Prentiss nodded.

"I really hope he's there." Prentiss muttered just loud enough for JJ to catch.

"Me too." she whispered.......

David Cast had been caught- one of his bookies. Surely David would squeal because of his addiction. He should've been more careful about who he picked up, but it was too late for that now.

The agent had to go. He was a reliability now, and would send his company down to the ground. He couldn't let the FBI get ahold of him first.

"John, you know what you need to do." he said. John nodded.

"I know. When and how?" John asked.

"Now, and I don't care how. Just get it done. " John nodded, and left the building.........

Spencer Reid's head spun as he finally woke up. It felt like he had been thrown against the wall- or floor- just a few times too many. His whole body was shaking from the events of the last few days and the fact that he still hadn't located his clothes.

Reid looked around the room. He was gone. He started crawling- searching for his clothes. Unfortunately, all he had managed to locate was his shirt. With shaky hands,he managed to out his shirt back on. Now, he had to locate the phone. It was a fairly easy task, but it was off the hook. 'Damn it.' he thought. 'There goes that hope.'

Reid's whole body ached, and he needed to rest. He curled up in the nearest corner, and let his eyes droop.

That's when the door knob started turning.........

".............i hope that didnt suck!!! just trying to get things moving :) Please R&R!"


	23. Lost and Found

Saviors- Chapter 23

Lost and Found

"...........just a heads up- the end is near!!!!Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid's body tensed up when he hear the noise. 'Oh god no! No, not again!' he internally screamed. He didn't know if his body could take any more of the abuse.

As the door opened, Reid felt tears stream down his face, and his throat felt like it was closing up. Breathing was becoming a difficult task.

When Reid saw the stranger walk in, he wasn't sure if should have been relived or mortified.

"Spencer Reid, I presume?" Reid didn't answer. All he did was curl up- protecting the bare lower half of his body. The stranger in a black suit and hat smirked.

"Your pants are over there'' he said, nodding towards the other side of the room. "Go cover up." No matter how hard Reid tried to get up to receive the rest of his clothes, his body wouldn't let him. It was sore, tired, embarrassed, and running low on energy.

The stranger rolled his eyes, and brought out his gun. "Now, I am going to give you a choice here. You can get up right now and get your clothes, or you can stay there and I will do what the guy who was in here before did to you." Reid nodded, and let his body slump to the ground. He got down on his hands and knees, and crawled painfully to the other side of the room. He grabbed ahold of the rail next to him, and tried his best to stand up. Despite all his efforts, he collapsed to the ground. Luckily, the stranger had caught him before he fell.

"Damn it." he muttered. "The man who was in here before me was not suppose to touch you. He's been warned about that before. Now, we have an injured liability! He did quite a number on you, too. You can't even walk!" he exclaimed. He let Reid fall to the ground, and sighed. He started pacing the room, and muttering unintelligibly.

"The boss wants me to put a bullet in your head. I don't know if I should though. I mean, this was David's fault, not yours! What did you do? I don't kill innocent people! God, this is against everything I believe in! " he mused.

"Don't kill me." Reid said breathlessly. Reid's had started hurting, and he was getting dizzy. He was sweating and on fire, and his vision was out of focus.

"But if I don't kill you, I will lose my job. I can't lose my job! This is my only source of income! If I lose this job, I will lose my house and car and everything I have!" The stranger looked nervously at Reid, and frowned. "I am so sorry, but I think I have to kill you."

But Reid hadn't heard anything the stranger said. He was too busy trying to stay conscious..........

Hotch, Gideon,Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss rushed out of the cars. They had finally made it to the address that David Cast had provided them.

Morgan,Gideon, and Rossi went around the back of the apartment, while Prentiss and Hotch took the front. They signaled for the break-in, and the FBI agents came running through the doors- guns waving.

"FBI!" they shouted. Rossi and Hotch checked through the first room, and yelled clear. Prentiss checked the bathroom. She found bloody towels and a small puddle of blood, but no Reid. Morgan and Gideon checked the last room.

"FBI!" they shouted. A man in a back suit holding a gun raised it at Reid. He was about to fire, but Gideon was quicker. He ran in front of Reid, and saved him from the bullet. The bullet pulsed through his skin, and he grabbed his leg. One last gunshot was fired, and hit his heart.

"You're under arrest!" Morgan shouted as he handcuffed the stranger. "Don't move!"

Prentiss ran into the room, and dropped to the ground where Reid was lying.

"Hey Reid. It's okay now." She ran her fingers through his tangled- up hair. Prentiss noticed the pants on the other side of him, and pulled them closer. "Come on put these on. I will look away." Reid shook his head.

"Can't." he said in a harsh voice. "Too we........." his voice trailed off. Prentiss grabbed a sheet nearby, and wrapped it around Reid's shivering frame.

Hotch entered the room, and kneeled down next to the scene.

"I think you should take it from here. He's been raped, Hotch," Prentiss whispered. Hotch nodded, and took Prentiss' place next to Reid.

"Hey, Reid." But Reid didn't answer. "Spencer." With that, Reid's eyes slowly opened half-way. "Can you stay awake a little longer?" Hotch asked. Reid shook his head no. "Can you try?"

"Ye.......yeah." Reid managed to answer.

"Good. It's okay Reid. I know you're probably sick of hearing that, but it's true." Hotch pulled Reid's trembling body closer to his. Reid's immediate reaction was to whimper- memories of David Cast catching up on him. "Reid, I am not going to touch you, I promise. I'm not going to hurt you." Reid nodded weakly.

"I.........I kn-know."

"An ambulance is coming for Reid and Gideon. Right now, it looks like Reid's just barely conscious, and Gideon's chances of surviving are slim. He was shot twice- once in the heart. " Prentiss said to the rest of the team.

"What are the chanced Reid's gonna fully recover from this?" Morgan asked.

"Slim." JJ said over the phone.

"Oh ,my babies! Reid, and Gideon!" Garcia said.

"The ambulance is here." Rossi said.

"Alright Garcia, we've got to go. We'll keep both of you in touch and up to date." Prentiss said.

"Thanks, bye!" JJ said

"Bye my furry friends!" Garcia said.

Just as the ambulance pulled up, the team heard a scream from the other room......

".......gasp!!!! cliffie :) Please R&R!"


	24. Hospital Ride

Saviors- Chapter 24

Hospital Ride

".......k, so me sorry if I have made u nice reviewers mad …..Please forgive me!! the storys almost over. Please R&R! And yeah, I totally ripped off Dawns last name from Moonlight. :) "

Spencer Reid screamed as the bullets rang threw the air. Gideon had Reid protectively behind his as he shot as the UnSub. Gideon tried his best to remain composed, but the pain pulsing through his body was almost unbearable. He could tell Reid was out of it, and was shocked he was awake. The scream that came out of his mouth was most likely from shock, which made Gideon fear how Reid might react next. Fortunately, as he glanced over at his young colleague, he seemed to be just barely awake. Unsure if Reid was aware of his voice, he stayed quiet and shot more rounds.

Hotch and Prentiss ran back into the room- their guns bared. "FBI!" They both shouted. Prentiss glanced to her right- noticing Gideon's protective posture over Reid. In front of her, what appeared to be a second UnSub shot another round.

Fortunately, Hotch was quicker. He shot a single bullet at the UnSub- sending him down after the perfect shot. Morgan ran into the room- bending down next to the UnSub. He felt for a pulse. Once he determined he was still alive, he took a near-by sheet and wrinkled it up underneath the head wound. It was amazing he was still alive. Hotch aimed to kill, even if it was an UnSub. But somehow this one managed to stay alive.

Prentiss ran over to Gideon with a towel. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked softly. Gideon nodded.

"A...........a lit-little pain. Nothing I........I can't handle." Gideon stuttered.

"Geeze- that's a lot of blood." she muttered as she cared to his wound.

"Ambulance!" Prentiss heard someone shout.

"Over here!" she yelled back. Within seconds, a team of paramedics took Reid and Gideon onto stretchers and wheeled them out into the ambulance. Morgan watched with a frown as his young colleague was once again hospitalized.

Prentiss, Rossi, Hotch, and JJ watched on the sideline with Morgan. A medic came over to the group, and offered a small smile. He looked young and nervous- just like Reid.

"Dr. Reid and SSA Gideon will be going to the Sumerline Hospital. You can follow the ambulance, if you would like." he said in a small voice.

"Thank you. I think we will take you up on you offer." Hotch answered. The young medic nodded, and walked away from the BAU team. They all ran up to the SUVs, and started the engines. They raced behind the ambulance- praying that Reid and Gideon would be okay........

Spencer Reid wasn't aware he was in an ambulance until he heard his name being called.

"Spencer? Spencer Reid, can you hear me?" a female asked. Reid tried to open his eyes, but was unsuccessful. "Whoa, take it easy. Slowly, Spencer." she warned. Reid blinked his eyes open, and slowly reopened his eyes. "There are those beautiful brown eyes of yours ." she smiled. At first, Reid thought she was Garcia. But as his vision refocused, a brunette with a large smile on her face greeted him.

"Can you hear me?" she asked. Reid nodded weakly. "Good. Do you know where you are?" He nodded again. "Can you try to tell me,please?"

"Am-ambulance." Reid croaked.

"Good, good." she murmured. "My name's Cassie. We're taking you to the Sumerline Hospital. You have suffered dehydration, a few broken bones, and a few other injuries. We'll be sure of what exactly is wrong with you when we get to the hospital. Do you want to know about your friend?" Cassie asked. Reid nodded.

"I believe your friend's name is Gideon, right?" she asked.

"Y-yeah." Reid answered.

"Gideon got shot a few times. He's suffered blood loss. I'm sorry to say this, but we don't believe that he will last the hospital ride." Reid stayed silent. He figured that out on his own, but it was still hard to hear that Gideon was going to die. "I'm sorry, but he's lost too much blood. There's nothing we can do." Cassie said sadly.

She looked over Reid, and saw that he was trying to close his eyes. "Come on Spencer, try to stay awake. We can't lose you to. Your friends would probably kill us- especially Agent Morgan. You're lucky to have such loyal friends." she smiled. But Reid couldn't respond. Trying to stay awake took up most of his energy, and all of his focus.

"Thanks for hanging in there, Spencer." Cassie said. "I've seen too many people die because they gave up. " Cassie added.........

"Agent Gideon, can you hear me?" the male medic asked. He already knew he couldn't, though. The man was at least 50, and with the amount of blood he lost, he was amazed he had made it this far. It was only a matter of minutes- at the most- before the man died.

"Sir." Gideon croaked out.

"My name is Dawn Kostan. I'm with the Sumerline Hospital. You're in an ambulance."

"Dawn, could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure." Dawn answered.

"Could you give this key to the man who was with me? I....I wanted to do it myself, but I don't believe I will make it by the time he and I can talk." Gideon rolled the key out of his pocket, and Dawn took it from Gideon's hands.

"Yes, of course. Is there anything you would like me to tell him?" he asked.

"Tell him that it's his now. He can do anything he wants with it. He'll know what I mean." Dawn nodded, and put the key safely in his pocket.

Knowing that the key was safe with Dawn, Gideon knew it was time. So he let his eyes closed, and his mind blanken.

"He's crashing!" Dawn yelled.

"Don't bother! He's as good as gone. You know just as well as I do that with the amount of blood he's lost, a crash cart won't help him. Let him die in peace." Dawn nodded- knowing he was right. There was something different about the older man that he couldn't place, though.

Dawn watched as Gideon's heart rate dropped to zero, and his breath became inexsistant.......

"...........i hope this didnt suck! And this is my first 'ambulance scene' outside of the House MD fandom, so I hope I captured the moment okay-ish So, im thinking 6 more chapters at the most, but im not quite sure. Please R&R!"


	25. Dead on Arrival

Saviors- Chapter 25

Dead on Arrival

"..........sorry,its a bit of a shorter one. Please R&R!"

Cassie and Dawn wheeled Spencer Reid and Jason Gideon into Sumerline Hospital. The rest of the BAU team rushed into the hospital behind the medics- all frantically gathering around their wounded colleagues.

"Are my babies going to be okay?!" Garcia asked worriedly.

"Please, just give us a minute. Dr. Reid needs to see a doctor now!" Cassie yelled as a doctor ran up to Reid.

"What about the man next to him, Cassie?" the doctor asked.

"I'm afraid we lost him on the ride. He had been shot repeatedly, and was in a fatal condition. He lost too much blood, we couldn't save him." Cassie answered as they entered the nearest available room.

"Alright." the doctor murmured. "Dawn! Please take Agent........"

"Agent Gideon, sir." Cassie said.

"Please take Agent Gideon to room 408 for morgue prep. Cassie, prep Agent Dr. Reid for leg surgery." The two medics nodded, and went away to do their given tasks.

The doctor walked out of Dr. Reid's room, and into the waiting room- where the BAU team waited anxiously for the any news on their colleagues.

"I'm afraid to say that Agent Gideon didn't survive the hospital ride. He lost too much blood, and there was nothing we could do to fix it." the doctor said sincerely. Garcia's face dropped, as did the rest of his team.

"Is Reid okay?" Hotch asked.

"He's living, but I'm not sure how okay he is. Agent Dr. Reid's leg is severely injured, and he is having surgery for it as we speak. The leg's been damaged very badly, and I'm not sure what exactly we can do to fix it. At best, he will be in a wheel chair for a few months, and gain full use of it with a month or two of physical therapy. " The doctor explained.

"At worst?" Morgan asked.

"His leg doesn't heal, and he loses the use of it." the doctor answered.

"At this point, which is most likely to be the case?" Prentiss asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, but it's too early to tell. After the surgery, I'm going to go over some of his other wounds, and I will know then."

"What other injuries?" Rossi asked.

"It appears that his arm is damaged, but it's not critical, and holds little to no risk of being permanent. He has some scratches and bruises on various parts of his body that will get infected if not covered.. Also, he has a head wound that may cause future migraines." The doctor looked at each of the team's expressions, and bit his tongue nervously.

"You found something else, didn't you?" Hotch said- noting his behavior.

"Yes, I did find something else, but I am not at liberty to discuss it without my patient's consent."

"Why? Is it bad?" JJ asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't discuss this. Doctor-patient confidentiality. But, I can try to answer any other questions you might have." the doctor said.

"Yeah, when can we talk to him?" Morgan asked.

"Tomorrow. He has to have at least 6 hours rest after major surgery, and the surgery won't be done for a few more hours. May I suggest checking into a hotel? There's nothing you can do here for either Agent Gideon or Agent Dr. Reid."

"Thank you, doctor." the team said.

"I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Okay, we'll be back tomorrow morning." Rossi said..........

/When the BAU team checked into the hotel, they had all agree to drop off their stuff, and go to the bar on the first floor. Once they all ordered a round, they sat in mourning of Gideon. No one said a word as they sipped on alcoholic beverages through out the late hours of the night.

After a few hours of listening to a piano's sad and beautiful rhythms, the bar was closing up for the night. The team decided to go their separate ways, and call it a night- knowing that tomorrow would be a long day.

"........k, an odd one, but I g2g. Please R&!"


	26. Visiting Hours

Saviors- Chapter 26

Visiting Hours

"..........at the end of my stories, I never get reviews :( so sad.....Please R&R! Especially the last R!"

Reid moaned as he woke up in the hospital bed. His whole body ached.

"Welcome back, Dr. Reid. It's good to see you conscious again." a nurse smiled. She coughed nervously, and walked closer to Reid. "You got lucky. The damage to your leg wasn't as bad as we thought. We were miraculously able to heal it. Your other injuries were quite simpler. We patched those up in no time." Reid nodded. He was still exhausted, and was unable to give anymore of a response.

"Dr. Reid, there was something else we found. You had been raped?" Reid only nodded again. "Uh....your team? They're asking questions. Would it be alright if I told them you had been raped? I don't think that they'd think any less of you. You're a victim, Reid, and this wasn't your fault."

"I............... I know. You can tell them." Reid immediately coughed- the little bit he had spoken had already worn him out.

"Alright. Is there anything you need?" the nurse asked. Reid shook his head no. "Okay, I am going to leave you to sleep now. You look pretty tired."

"Thank you." Reid choked out. The nurse nodded, and quietly left the room- frowning. She had a bad feeling that it wouldn't be easy to tell the BAU team what had happened to Reid. And telling Reid that Gideon had died wouldn't be any more fun, she thought.....

"Dr. Reid is awake. His leg his fine. We managed to fix it, and with a few months of physical therapy, it'll be back to normal." the nurse started.

"What about what that doctor said earlier? Something else was wrong with him?" Morgan asked.

"I've talked to Dr. Reid about it, and he has agreed to let me tell you. The other injuries were in his genital area. Dr. Reid was raped. The physical damage isn't that bad, and can be fixed in no-time. I am more worried about the mental impact on his psych. " she explained.

Morgan had heard enough. He stormed out of the small circle they had formed, and hit a wall with his fist as he walked out. If he was going to be there for Reid, he needed to be calm. He would walk off the anger, and then visit his young friend.

"Do we know who did it?" Prentiss asked- frowning. She had a good idea of who had indeed hurt her young colleague, and was just as mad as Morgan was.

"Uh.....Yeah, actually. The suspect that was with Dr. Reid when you found him, David Cast, is believed to have raped him. We have physical evidence from a rape kit to prove it was him, too." she answered.

JJ stayed quiet. She knew that this would affect Reid for a while. And how could they tell him that Gideon was dead?

Garcia was just as quiet as JJ. She too was worried about Reid. How could David Cast hurt Reid? He was so innocent. He didn't deserve to be hurt the way he had.

"Damn it. How is he going to deal with this? Reid's a very private person, and being raped isn't exactly something some one gets over. And Gideon. Damn, that's gonna kill him." Rossi mumbled.

"We can tell him about Gideon, if you think it would help, but I think he'd rather hear it from one of you." the nurse said.

"I'll do it. Morgan's too close to Reid to do it, and I think it would be best if I did it- I've known Gideon the longest, he'll understand." the team nodded.

"Yeah, I think that would be best, too." Prentiss agreed.

"I'll tel you when he's ready to hear the news. I think it would be best if we waited until tomorrow morning, though. Let him talk to you guys for a little while, and settle down."

"Okay, thank you." JJ said. With that, the nurse nodded and dismissed herself.

"Let's all head back to the hotel rooms. We should get some sleep before talking to Reid." Hotch said. The team nodded, and they left the hospital.........

Three hours later, the BAU team was heading back to the hospital. Reid's doctor had called to say that he was ready to talk. As they walked in to the hospital, Reid's doctor approached them.

"I'm glad you came. Dr. Reid needs some company right now. I would suggest someone try to talk to him about being raped, though, because I have a feeling he's trying to forget it ever happened. He needs to confront the situation, and know that he's going to be okay. He seems pretty uh......depressed at the moment, which is to be expected." the doctor said sincerely.

"Morgan, do you want to go first?" Hotch asked. Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Morgan said anxiously.

"Morgan, I am pretty sure that we're all with it. We know how close you and Reid are. It would probably do him good." Garcia answered with a small smile.

"Alright, thanks." he mumbled as he walked up to Reid's room. When he entered the room, he frowned. Reid looked like a mess. His long hair was tangled and messy, his skin was more pale than usual, and he absolutely exhausted.

"Hey Morgan." Reid smiled slightly.

"Hey Pretty Boy, how's hospital life going for you?"

"As good as the last time." Morgan walked up to Reid's bed, and sat down on the side of it.

"How are you holding up?" Morgan asked gently. Reid looked down at his blanket, mumbling something Morgan couldn't hear, and most likely wasn't suppose to. "Come on kid, talk to me." But all Reid did was let his hair fall over his face and stare down at the blanket's pattern. Morgan moved the hair from Reid's face, revealing a stream of silent tears running down Reid's cheeks. "Aw, Pretty Boy, come here." Morgan said as he pulled Reid into a hug. Reid's tears became more rapid as he laid his head on Morgan's shoulder. "This wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for this."

"I........I should have stopped him. I.............I couldn't.........." Reid choked out.

"Reid, don't do that to yourself. He _raped_ you. How could you have stopped it? You were still physically out of it from Alice and Alec, and he didn't give you a choice. This wasn't your fault." Morgan coaxed. Reid's whole body went numb, and if Morgan wasn't there to hold his body up, he would have fell. Morgan stroked Reid's hair as his young colleague cried.

"He raped me." Reid whispered.

"I know." Morgan said- frowning. He could feel the weight of Reid's body become more heavy as the youngest agent began to fall to sleep. Morgan let Reid's body slump onto his own as he kept his friend from falling odd the hospital bed. He had a feeling that the rest of the team wouldn't be talking to him tonight..........

".........what can I say? I like letting morgan hog spencey. :) Please R&R!"


	27. Back Home

Saviors- Chapter 27\

Home Again

".............it the end of the world! No, just the story :) but my theory about lack-of-reviews in latter chaps is proving true .:( Please, please R&R! I will give you Spencey cookies with angst sprinkles on top!"

Today, Spencer Reid was due to be released from the hospital. The doctor only agreed to it once he was sure that Morgan would be staying with Reid, and Reid would be informed of Gideon's death. The rest of the team was called in for a case, and so Morgan happily obliged to Reid-sitting. He planned on telling Reid as soon as he was settled in, but Reid had other plans.

"Is Gideon okay?" Reid asked as Morgan helped Reid put his clothes on (much to Reid's discomfort). Morgan bit his lip, unsure if he should lie. He knew Reid would get emotional hearing about his mentor's death, but he also knew that Reid would regret him forever if he didn't tell him, and an angry Reid was less appealing than an emotional Reid, which Morgan already knew had to deal with.

"Uh.......Reid? Gideon's........." Morgan signed as he finished pulling Reid's shirt on. "Uh, sit down." Reid frowned, but sat down obediently. Reid had a feeling something was off, which was why he refrained for asking earlier, and also part because of the shock of being raped. "Reid, Gideon's dead."

That one, single, simple sentence hit him hard. Gideon was dead. Reid leaned back in his chair, hands shaking. "Oh god.......no. He..........he can't........." Reid shook his head in disbelief.

"Sorry kid, but I once promised you that I wouldn't lie to you. I wish I could say he wasn't...........he lost too much blood............" Morgan tried to explain, but he knew Reid was too emotional to even comprehend the situation.

"This is my fault." Reid whispered. "If I haven't......if I have been stronger, if I hadn't took the drugs...." Tears ran down Reid's cheek as he came to the conclusion that Gideon's death was his fault. If he hadn't had taken the drugs, he wouldn't have been raped, and Gideon would still be alive. He wouldn't be stuck in another random hospital crying his eyes out and spilling his secrets to Morgan again.

"No, no Pretty Boy. Don't do that. How could this have been your fault? Did you ask Alice and Alec to kidnap you? Did you ask them to drug you like Tobias Hankel did? Did you ask to be raped? Did you ask Gideon to step in front of a bullet and let you die? Reid, none of this could have been prevented. Alice and Alec wanted to get revenge, and you got caught in the middle. You're the victim here, Reid. You didn't murder Gideon.''

But Reid couldn't believe Morgan. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. He had it stuck in his mind that he mine as well have pulled the trigger himself. New tears violently rushed down his face as his body started trembling. Morgan's heart broke at the pain Reid was in, wishing he could help him. Morgan offered his shoulder to Reid, who gladly took it. Morgan wrapped his arms around him, and let Reid curl up against his chest. It didn't take long for Morgan's shirt to become soaked, but Morgan didn't mind, Reid needed him right now. Morgan ran his hand through Reid's hair, half of him expecting Reid was going to blame himself.

"Can..........can you take me home?" Reid asked after a while. Morgan nodded silently. As Reid got off from the chair next to Morgan, Morgan reached for Reid's crutches and bag. Reid thanked Morgan for his crutches and together they slowly walked out of the hospital.

Reid had fallen to sleep on the car ride home from the hospital. It was the first time in a while Reid had seemed peaceful. Morgan didn't want to wake Reid up, but knew he had no choice. "Hey, Pretty Boy, time to wake up." Morgan said softly. Reid's eyelids fluttered, and he looked up at Morgan, who smiled back on him. "I promise you when we get in you can go back to sleep. Sorry, I can't leave you alone. I promised your doctor that I would stay with you while you recovered."

Reid nodded. "That's okay. I think I would have asked you to stay, anyways."

"Hey, you know I would have stayed. " Reid smiled.

"Thank you." Morgan nodded, and helped Reid out of the car. He carried Reid's go-bag into the apartment building, and together they made sure Reid got to his apartment. Morgan used his key Reid had given him to open the door, and let Reid take a shower as he settled down. Once Reid came back out, he collapsed on his bed, letting out a soft moan. Morgan knocked lightly on Reid's bedroom door, and came in when Reid said he could. When he came in, Reid was snug in his warm pajamas, and hidden under his blanket.

"It's been a long day, kid. Wanna talk?" Morgan gently prodded. Reid hid his head underneath his blanket, and mumbled, "No."

"You were raped, Gideon's dead, and you're injured. Come on kid, you can't possibly make me believe that you don't need to talk to me." When Reid didn't respond, Morgan pulled up Reid's comforter. Reid was curled up in a tight ball, a position he was familiar with, and his hair covered his face. Morgan pushed the air away from his face, only to reveal that he was crying again. "Pretty Boy, talk to me. I don't want to see you suffer. Is this about Gideon?" Reid nodded. "You don't think you killed him, do you?" The sound of Reid's tears growing louder was all the answer he needed. Morgan frowned as he pulled Reid up to a sitting position. "Gideon risked his life for you. Do you think he would want you to be like this? You know you didn't kill him, I know you do."

"I.........I know. It just.........it just doesn't make it any less harder." Reid cried.

"I know. It's gonna hurt for a little longer. It'll get easier in time, trust me." Morgan coaxed.

"Thanks." Reid said. Morgan nodded.

"Any time kid. Now, it's time for bed. You need to sleep." Reid nodded, and pulled the covers back up over him. Morgan got up from Reid's bed, and walked out of Reid's door. He silently closed the door, and closed his eyes.

"Damn it, Gideon. What have you done?"

".........Yeah, a little filler to celebrate the Holiday. I suffered very angry people to write this. Please R&R!"


	28. The Key

Saviors- Chapter 28

The Key

"..........Ta-Da! Merry Christmas! It looks as though this one has 1-2 chaps left in it.....Please R&R!"

The next day, Spencer Reid's mood was solemn. He didn't talk to Morgan until breakfast, and even then his talk was only because of Morgan's pressing questions, like how did you sleep and how was breakfast. Reid wasn't in the mood to talk right now. Gideon's death was still a fresh thought in his mind, and he could barely keep himself from crying.

"Hey kid, the nurse who was taking care of Gideon told me something." Morgan said, putting his fork down on the table to look at Reid.

"What did she tell you." Reid asked, not making eye-contact with Morgan.

"She told me that Gideon was talking about you. She said that Gideon was going on about how you were, if you would make it okay, while in the meantime he was the one at risk of dying. She even asked me if he was your father." Morgan started. Reid kept his eyes low, though, afraid of another emotional break-down. "Uh, anyways, on the ride to the hospital, he gave the nurse something- a key. He told her to give it to the other young man he was with. He said that he'd understand." With that, Morgan pulled a key out o his pocket, and threw it to Reid. "Do you know what it's for?" Morgan asked.

Reid caught the key, and examined it. There was really only one thing it could be, but he had to make sure. After that, Reid was sure of what it was. He looked up at Morgan, who was just staring at him. "It's uh..........the key to his cabin. I-I thought he would've given it to his son, but I guess he thought because of the job, the real reason he got the cabin, I should have it." Reid mumbled.

"Do you want it?" Morgan asked. But Reid couldn't answer that. Although Gideon had personally chosen his to have it it didn't feel right. Why should he have it? When would he ever go out into the woods to visit the cabin? What would he do there? Read? There was nothing about the cabin that was suitable for for him; he didn't have to worry about getting away and being alone; he lived alone, although, so did Gideon. But Gideon at least had a girlfriend t share it with, until Frank Giles took her life, that is. That cabin only held bad memories for him, and all he wanted to do was start over new.

:Do you want it?" Morgan repeated.

"Uh.....let me think about that." Reid mumbled as he stood up. "I think I am going to use the restroom. I'll be back........" With that, Reid grabbed his crutches and hobbled to Morgan's bathroom.

'Damn it, kid.' Morgan thought to himself. 'Why won't you talk to me anymore?'

When Reid finally made it to the bathroom, he sat his crutches against the wall, and sat on the edge of Morgan's bath-tub. He sighed, and ran one of his shaky hands through his tangled brown hair.

He couldn't keep the cabin, he had decided. It would be wasted. But Gideon wanted him to have it because of his job, so he couldn't give it to Gideon's son. 'But who?' Reid thought.

Derek Morgan already had four properties, so why would he want a cabin? Besides, he friend preferred a more high-maintenance scene with lots of beautiful women and alcohol. Morgan was definitely not getting the cabin.

Emily Prentiss had a loft apartment, no boyfriend, and no near-by family. But she, like Morgan, liked clubbing, and a cabin didn't seem to fit her persona.

Aaron Hotchner lived in an apartment, had been divorced, but still a son. Jack might like playing in the cabin on the days he was with Hotch, and Hotch had known Gideon longer than anyone else on the BAU- with the exception of Rossi, who had taken Gideon's place.

David Rossi and Jason Gideon were a lot alike. They both liked being alone, they both hunted, and they both were dedicated tot heir job. The problem was, Rossi already had a hunting cabin-two, actually. One in Virginia, and one in Canada.

Penelope Garcia liked computers, flirting, clubbing, and, as she put it, 'the gold-old air conditioner.' . She had a boyfriend, Kevin Lynch, too. They were both pretty happy with their apartments, so he would have to pass on giving them the cabin.

And lastly- JJ. She had a son and a husband, who she barely got to see. She worked just as much, if not more, than the team did. Although she didn't care for the woods in particularly, he was sure that she would appreciate having the cabin to share with her family on days when she didn't want her job to interfere with her family. Henry was also his godchild, and he wanted to give him something that would ensure his family wouldn't end up like Hotch's .

It was between JJ and Hotch now, Reid decided.

"Hey kid, you okay in there?" Morgan called.

"Uh.......yeah." Reid answered. He didn't realize how long he had been in the bathroom, but at least he had his list down to two people- Hotch and JJ. Reid flushed the toilet, and turned on the sink water. After a few seconds, he turned if off again. "Sorry." Reid mumbled as he walked past Morgan

"Whoa,whoa. Hold up kid. What was that about?" Morgan asked as he chased Reid down. The task was fairly easy thanks to Reid's crutches. Morgan put his hand on Reid's shoulder, almost sending Reid down in the process. "Talk to me kid." Reid sighed, and shook his head as he limped away. "Reid! Don't be like this!"

"Be like what Morgan?" Reid snapped in a cold snarl. Morgan took a step back. He had never seen Reid snap at him.

"Sorry Morgan, I just.." Reid took a deep breath. "I just didn't sleep well, and I have some things on my mind."

"What type of things?" Morgan asked.

"Like Gideon's cabin."

"The key?"

Reid shook his head. "Yeah, the key. It doesn't feel like to keep it. I mean.... Gideon have it to me, but what would I do with it? I live alone, I am almost never home, and I hate the woods. It would be useless if I kept it." Reid mused.

"You're not gonna sell it, are you?" Morgan asked.

"No, but I am not going to keep it, either."

"Then who are you giving it to?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have it narrowed down to two people, but I'm not saying anything until I am sure." Reid answered. Morgan nodded, understanding what Reid meant about the cabin. It was special to Reid, but he was right. Gideon would want someone to use it, and Reid wouldn't.

"Uh......if you don't mind, I think I am going to go get some more sleep." Reid said. Morgan nodded.

"Sure Pretty Boy. Take all the time you need." Reid silently thanked Morgan, and limped to Morgan's guest room.

'I am giving away the cabin, but to who?'

"........i know, I know . crappy. Well, its Xmas and I wanted to update EVERYTHING! Thanks all who reviewed and read this story! Merry Christmas and New Year!"


	29. Parting Ways

Saviors- Chapter 29

Parting Ways

"..........Last chap!! YAY!! And epilogue's up next :) Please R&R!"

The next day, the BAU decided to go out to dinner together. They decided to go to a Chinese restaurant that they had seen while driving home from the hospital.

Morgan decided to keep an eye on Reid after yesterday. When he came out of the bathroom, he had started acting weird. The kid was up to something, and Reid wanted to know what.

When Morgan and Reid pulled up in the parking lot, Morgan got out of the car and shut the door. He made his way to Reid's side, and helped him stand while he got his crutches situated. "You good?" Morgan asked before letting go of Reid's shoulder. Reid nodded is head yes.

"Yeah, I am fine. Thanks, Morgan." Reid said, giving Morgan a fake smile.

"All right then, let's go." Morgan walked besides Reid as they slowly made their way inside.

They rest of the BAU team was already sitting at a large round table when the entered.

"Hey Spence, how are you doing?" JJ asked.

"Umm...I am doing pretty good, considering the situation. " Reid said with a slight nod.

"Hey Reid, it's good to see you." Garcia said with a genuine smile. Reid gave her a nod, and sat down on the closest chair. Morgan let Reid use him as a balance as he propped his crutches against the wall behind him.

"Thanks Morgan, for everything." Reid said. In the past week, Morgan had really been there for him. He didn't know how he would have managed to make it through being raped and deal with Gideon's death without him.

"Hey, anytime kid. I am here for you whenever you need me to be, like I have told you so many times before." Morgan said with a serious look on his face.

"Thanks Morgan, I really do appreciate that. You've helped me so much lately." Reid said. "I......I don't know how I would have dealt with everything that's happened lately." Reid mumbled. The team gave him a small reassuring look- it was the least they could offer him.

"So, did you ever master the art of chopsticks?" Morgan joked.

"Chopsticks?" Prentiss said with a confused look.

"Oh right, you guys weren't here when that happened." Garcia said with a smile.

"What happened?" Rossi asked.

"Oh, the team went to a Chinese restaurant during a case when Gideon and Elle were still here." Hotch started.

"Pretty Boy over here couldn't use the chopsticks, even after JJ gave him used the rubber band trick for him. He ended up getting a fork. It has to be the one thing that Reid doesn't know how to do." Morgan smirked.

"So did you ever learn?" Prentiss asked.

"No, not at all. I just gave up with them in the end." Reid said.

After the team finished eating, the team started getting ready to leave. Before they all went their separate ways again, Reid pulled JJ to the side.

"Hey, can I talk to you and Will? There's...there's something I have to ask you." Reid said.

"Um.....Alright Spence. Do you want to come over and talk about it?" JJ asked. Reid nodded.

"Thanks JJ. I will see you........?" Reid hinted, trying to get a time from her.

"How about now? You can just ride home with me, and I can drop you off at your house when we're done. I am sure that Morgan will want to see his dog again." JJ smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, I will go ask him if that's okay." Reid said as he hobbled over to Morgan.

"Hey Morgan? Would it be alright if I stopped by JJ's for a second. I wanted to go see Henry for a few. You could go back home and see Cloony. I promise to call you before she drives me back home." Reid said.

"Okay, that sounds good. I think I will visit Cloony. I do kinda miss him...." Morgan admitted.

"You know, if you really miss him you can bring him back to my apartment for the rest of the week. It would be the least I could do." Reid said.

"Really? That would be okay with you?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded. "Alright then. I will get some more clothes and get the dog ready to go. Thanks man." Morgan smiled.

"No, thank you for making sure I was okay." Reid said with a smile.

"Alright, see you later kid." With that, JJ and Reid drove back home......

"Hi Will. Reid's here with me." JJ yelled as she opened the door. "He has something to tell us."

"Hi JJ," Will said as he gave her a small kiss. "Good to see you again, Dr. Reid." Will extended his hand, and Reid shook it.

"Reid, you can have a seat on the couch, I will go get Henry." JJ said. A minute later, she came back with Henry in her hands. "So what is it that you wanted to tell us?"

"Uh....In Gideon's will, he-he left me his cabin. But I don't want it." Reid started.

"Why don't you want it?" Will asked.

"Because Gideon had a girlfriend, and the whole point of his cabin was to get away from the job and spend some time with her. But after she was killed, he told me he'd never go back. And with Hotch- the only reason Haley and Hotch got divorced was because of the job. They still loved each other, and they never stopped loving each other. Neither of them dated after they split, and neither of them moved on. This job- it tears families apart. And as much as a family I think the team is, I don't have an actual family.

"If I kept the cabin, I would only be wasting it. I wouldn't use it, and if I ever did, it wouldn't be what Gideon wanted it to be used for. Gideon built the cabin to be used to keep him and Sarah together. I don't have a family, but you do. I..I want to give you the cabin." Reid concluded, already choking back tears.

"Oh god Spence. I don't know what to say....." JJ said first.

"Say yes." Reid said.

"I..........I.......Are you sure?" JJ stuttered.

"Yes, please take it." Reid begged.

"Reid, are you sure? This is Gideon, and I know that you and him were pretty close....." Will said.

"Yes, we will take it." JJ said after a second.

"Thank you. I....I just hope that it helps." Reid said with a small smile. He kept his face down though, trying to hide his tears. Reid reached in to his pocket, and fished out his key. "Uh.........here's the key. You know where it is."

"Thank you Reid, I don't know how to thank you." Will said as they went to part ways.

"Just fight for her, be patient. This job takes its toll on all of us; it's not her fault." Reid said.

"I will, trust me." Will smiled. "Thanks again, for everything." Reid nodded, and together Reid and JJ walked out the door..........

"You didn't have to." JJ said as she drove.

"I did, trust me." Reid answered.

"I..........I'm not going to argue with you, Spence. Thank you. I really do think it will help us stay together."

"I hope it does." Reid smiled.

After that, they stayed silent. They said their goodbyes as they parted ways, and Reid went back to his apartment. JJ wiped tears from her eyes as she drove off. She would forever be thankful for Reid....

As Reid walked up to his apartment building, he wiped tears from his eyes. But in the end, he knew that he had made the right decision.

'Rest in peace Gideon, I hope you're proud of what I've become............'

"........One last chap left!! epilogue :) Hope you've enjoyed the story! Please R&R!"


	30. Epilogue: One Last Chance

Saviors- Epilogue

One Last Chance

"..............Well, here it is! Look out for my new story that I will publish sometime between tomorrow and the 4th of January. It's gonna be called "Frozen Reliance'...........for now anyways. So, I hope that you nice peeps enjoyed this, and I hope to see you all R&R future stories! Happy New Year!"

Two Weeks Later

Gideon's funeral was held on a snowy day. And as the team gathered around the grave after the service, no one smiled. For the last week, no one did. They were all dreading the funeral, but they knew it was necessary; they all needed the closure.

As tears rolled downed Spencer Reid's eyes, he stared straight ahead at the grave. When he started hyperventilating,Morgan came closer to him. He ran his hand through Reid's hair, and helped support his weight as he cried.

No one spoke that day; they all just stared down at their feet as the sad thoughts filled their minds. And as they gave Reid backwards glances every now and then, they felt their hearts break. He hadn't stopped crying for the last half-hour. They all just looked away, and hoped that the pain would heal...

2 Months After Gideon's Death

Spencer Reid found himself smiling- for the first time since Gideon died. The team was gathered around a table in another family restaurant, with Jack, Henry, and Will joining them this time. Reid laughed at the slight flirts that Morgan and Garcia sent to each other and smiled at the way Will and JJ cooed over their son. It was good to know that things were getting back to normal........

3 Months After Gideon's Death

It had been a rough day for Spencer Reid. The case involved babies being murdered- one of the most toughest sort of cases. He found himself as Gideon's grave, telling him about his day. He told him how he felt about the case, and he told him that he missed him. With a sigh, he left the grave feeling a little better...........

6 Months After Gideon's Death

Reid found himself visiting Gideon's grave on a monthly basis. It helped him deal with the troubles of his job, and it helped him better, too. So as he sat down on the floor next to Gideon's grave, he smiled- only hoping that Gideon could hear him somehow......

One Year Later (Christmas Day)

The team all smiled and laughed as they passed along the plates of food at the table. They had all decided to come to Gideon's cabin for Christmas this year. Will looked around the table at the smiling faces of what had become apart of his family, and sighed. He stood up, and raised his glass.

"Uh...excuse me, but I would like to make a toast. This last year's been tough all around- everyone here has had the ups and downs. JJ and I have struggled this year, also. And this cabin really did help up. I don't know how we would have survived if we didn't have this cabin to help us through it. I'd like to thank Reid for that." Will directed his attention to Reid now. "I know that the year has to have been the hardest on you, and I would like you to know that if you ever need any help whatsoever, just come on by. Stay a few nights if you want, I don't care. It's just the least I could do for all that you've done for me- for my family." Reid kept his head low, already feeling tears coming. This was the first time he had been to the cabin since Gideon's death, and it was proving to be emotional. "A cheer- to Reid." With that, the BAU team raised their glasses, and clinched them together.

Reid couldn't take it, though. He swallowed hard, and ran outside as fast as he could. Once he was outside, he fell to his knees- crying and shaking uncontrollably. He felt himself falling completely to the ground, but strong hands held him up. "Hey kid, it's okay." Morgan said calmly. Reid buried his head in Morgan's chest- still crying. "Take all the time you need- they all understand." For what felt like hours, they stayed that way. Morgan ran his hand through his friend's hair like he did just a few months ago-when Reid last broke down. After a few more minutes, the shaking became manageable, and he let Morgan let him go.

"You okay Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked. Reid just nodded, and slowly got up. He couldn't go back inside quite yet- he wasn't ready for it. "I'm here for you Reid, talk to me."

"There's.......there's nothing to say." Reid whispered. "I have nothing to say."

"Dr. Spencer Reid- speechless. I thought the day would never come." Morgan joked- although his tone and the look on his face suggested otherwise. "I never wanted that day to come."

"Well, I'm used to disappointing people." Reid mumbled. That caught Morgan off guard.

"Kid, don't do this. Gideon's death wasn't your fault. And you know that." Morgan said. "You do know that, don't you?" But the tears rolling down Reid's eyes again already answered his question. "No,no Pretty Boy. Sit down." Reid obeyed, and sat on the ground, as did Morgan. "Reid-Spencer. Look at me" Reid did so reluctantly. "I've told you this about a million times now. You. Did. Not. Kill. Gideon. Alright? Now, I know that it may not help now, but you have to let it go. Move on- it's what Gideon would have wanted. "I........I just don't know what else to say to you kid. You're smart, and you should know this. Everything that you went through that last past year, it wasn't your fault." Morgan pulled his younger friend closer to him, and let him cry on his chest again. He had a feeling that Reid would r crying a lot tonight.....

About an hour later, Reid and Morgan came in. Reid wore a sad look on his face, and Morgan's arm was around Reid's shoulders- holding him upright. "S-sorry. I just...just couldn't......control it." Reid said in a shaky voice. The team nodded, understanding their youngest member's pain.

"Hey, we were just about to watch a movie together. Do you want to hold Henry during it?" JJ asked softly. She was hoping that having Henry close by would bring comfort to Reid.

"Uh.....yeah, thank you." Reid whispered. When they were sitting down on the couch, JJ put her son into Reid's slightly shaking arms, trusting her son in that place. Reid gently laid his hand on Henry, gently rubbing his small beads of hair. Reid gently placed Henry on his lap- his hands shaking too badly to hold Henry y himself. As the movie went and eventually ended, the team started to get ready to leave. As the team said their fair-wells, Morgan pulled Reid off to the side.

"Hey, you know what I said outside still stands, right kid?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I-I know that it's not my fault, but......it's just..........." Reid shook his head. "I don't know." he whispered.

"I understand, kid. When my father died, it was pretty tough on me. I felt the same way. I can guarantee you that this feeling will pass."Morgan said. Reid just nodded. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be alright, just......just give me some time." Reid said, slightly nodding.

"I'm giving you all the time you need, so don't rush it. That's the worst thing you could do."

"Thanks Morgan- for everything. Merry Christmas." Reid said.

"Merry Christmas, Reid. Sleep well." With that, the team went their separate ways........

10 Years Later

Spencer Reid was now 37 years old. It had been a while since he thought about his mentor's death, and since he had the day off, he decided it would be a good idea to visit. He hadn't been to Gideon's grave for five years, which he thought would only make the process more difficult. But as he stood on the grave of his mentor, he knew that everything would be alright. So he cleared his throat, and raised his voice to talk.

"The team's somehow managed to stay together throughout the years. All of us are still on the team-all still alive. I don't know how we managed that, though. Oh uh......Prentiss is getting married next week. She managed somehow o fall in love and keep up with her job. JJ and Will had another baby- a girl this time. Her name's Haley, after Hotch's wife. She........she died. Foyet took her. Oh, my mom's gone too now. She died about seven years ago. Other than that, nothing's really changed." Reid said-suddenly feeling silly. Gideon was dead; he couldn't hear him. "I'm talking to myself." he mumbled. With that, Reid turned around to leave.

Suddenly, a sound filled the air and made him turn around on his heel. When he looked back at Gideon's grave, his jaw dropped. On the floor next to the headstone was a single piece of paper. He picked it up and read it. When he read it, a tear drop fell from his eye.

'Maybe he is watching- maybe he can hear.' Reid thought.

"Maybe, just maybe." Reid murmured as he turned to walk away-letting the paper fall back down to the ground with his head held high......

'I'm proud of you, Spencer.........'

The End.

"..................ta-da!! There it is!!!! So, this story went from the BAU being kidnapped, Reid being hurt and raped, and then Gideon dying. Huh. How did that happen? :) Well, I really hope you guys enjoyed this! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!R&R if you enjoyed it!"


End file.
